莺歌苑
by yf37
Summary: all洵 玥洵 鸢洵
1. 莺歌苑（一）

宇文玥与襄王班师回朝，进宫面见皇上，却不想在宫中遇见了燕洵，几年未见，当年那个爱笑的少年，现在脸上已经没有太多的表情，在皇帝面前却是乖巧的很，说话得体从容，哪有当年莽撞少年的半分影子，这样的燕洵宇文玥心中也是惊讶，没想到燕洵已经沉稳如此，面对魏帝这灭门之人，如此从容不迫，城府之深又让宇文玥担心的很，这样的燕洵，皇上怎会轻易的放回燕北。

还好目前皇上并无杀意，赏了燕洵一块玉佩，便只留下了皇子元彻。

长廊之上，宇文玥还是忍不住对着燕洵的背影问了一句："世子还好吗？"说完又觉得有些生疏，不成想燕洵的一句宇文将军，将两人的关系推的更远。

但无论如何宇文玥还是想和燕洵聊聊，叙叙旧。可燕洵却表情奇怪的看着他，嘴角还带着一丝嘲讽："宇文将军不知道今天是初五吗？"

"什么意思？"没等宇文玥弄明白这话的意思，一个老太监从皇帝的书房退了出来，见到二人先是行了一礼，随后对燕洵说道："皇上让老奴领世子爷先回寝殿侯着。"

"知道了。"燕洵冷冷的看向宇文玥："想找我，过几天去莺歌苑吧。"

带着一肚子的疑问，宇文玥回了青山院，进了书房便问月七："燕世子那边是什么情况？初五是怎么回事？"

"这……"

"问你话呢，吞吞吐吐的做什么，我不在这几年就这么没规矩了吗！"

月七急忙行礼："月七知错了。燕世子是每月初五都会被皇上接入宫中小住几日。"

"从什么时候开始的？住在宫中做什么？给我说清楚。"

月七咬了咬牙竟是噗通一声跪在地上："主子您当初刚走不久，皇上设宴招了各家门阀入宫，也叫了燕世子同去，可那晚晚宴之后所有人都回来了，只有燕世子未出宫，而且在宫中待了三天，当时没人知道是何原因，只知道皇上三天没上早朝，而且未出寝宫一步。从那之后每月初五燕世子都会被接入宫中。"

说完，月七偷偷的看向自家公子，宇文玥眉头紧皱："为何不向我汇报？为何不去查明原因？"

月七："老太爷不让属下插手此事，也不准告诉你，属下想着世子也无性命之忧，便听了老太爷的命令。"

既是得了宇文灼的命令，宇文玥也不好太过责罚月七，想让月七退下，又发现月七一副欲言又止的样子。

宇文玥："你还有何事瞒我？"

"那个……那之后赵西风等人经常去莺歌苑，尤其那个赵西风，去的最勤，还经常留宿在那……"

月七越说声音越小，他家公子的脸已经冷的要杀人了。

宇文玥稳了稳情绪："他什么时候回来？"

"不一定，有时候三两天，但是近几年皇上身体……"月七咽了咽口水："也就一天就回来了。"

"你自己下去领罚吧。"

"诺！"

宇文玥一人坐在矮桌前，呆愣了许久，他想知道真相，他害怕知道却又必须知道的真相。

燕洵在皇上的寝殿等来的不是皇上，而是七皇子元彻。

元彻看见燕洵一脸的鄙夷："脱吧。"

燕洵冷笑一声："今天是换了襄王殿下了？皇上这身子骨不行了？"

元彻也不接话，拽着燕洵的胳膊就将人扔到了床上，扯下腰带将燕洵的衣服扒了下来，看见燕洵的身体时却是愣了一下，他本来是受了皇上的旨意来的，对燕洵没有半点感觉，甚至是有些反感，可没想到燕洵的身材居然这么好，宽肩窄腰，一双腿修长笔直，触手的皮肤滑嫩紧实，这些年在军营中，风花雪月之事本来就少，现下看见这么个尤物哪里还把持的住，下身的欲 望早已坚硬，抬眼却又对上燕洵一双戏谑的凤眸。

妖精！没有任何前戏和润滑，元彻掰开燕洵的双腿直接捅了进去。

"恩……"燕洵不适的皱紧了眉头。

元彻顶弄几下，戏谑道："我们在军营里就是这样干军 妓的，直接顶进去，常常将人艹出血来，燕世子还当真厉害，这样都没流血，看来这几年真是阅人无数啊！不知道定北候要是在天有灵看见这样的燕世子，会作何感想！"

元彻本以为会激怒燕洵，却不想燕洵竟是大笑起来。

"哈哈哈！你这个问题应该去问你父皇。"燕洵抬眼看着这四周："我第一次，被你父皇下了药，绑在这强要了身子的时候，我也问过他，你去问问他，他是怎么说的。"

元彻看着笑不达眼底的燕洵，突然心中有些替这个燕北世子感到悲哀。但这就是命，生在这个时代的悲哀。

不在他想，元彻不带任何怜惜开始狠狠的抽插。

"恩……恩……"燕洵紧抿着嘴唇，还是止不住漏出几声呻 吟，身体随着元彻的律动而摆动，看着床顶摇曳的床帏，不知为何燕洵突然想到了宇文玥。

"恩……宇文玥也找……军妓吗？"

元彻掰过燕洵的脸颊，让燕洵正视自己，随即冷笑一声："燕世子这种时候居然还能想到别人，看来是我还不够卖力啊！"

元彻整根抽出又整根没入，魁梧的身躯压在燕洵身上，让燕洵感到有些喘不上气来，元彻却不在顾及其他，将几年来在军营积攒的欲望全都发泄到了燕洵身上。

一场性事让燕洵休养了三天才离开宫中，回了莺歌小院。


	2. 莺歌苑（二）

刚回到莺歌苑，就来了一位访客，彼时燕洵正在寝室里换衣服，刚穿上亵衣，外面一阵吵闹声，随后房门便被推开，楚乔和赵西风就这么一路打了进来。

看见来人是赵西风，燕洵心中突然有点失落，期待着是谁呢？燕洵心中自嘲的笑了笑，面上却还是那副清冷样子。

燕洵："阿楚，让他进来吧。"

楚乔瞪了一眼赵西风便走了出去。

赵西风整理了一下衣服："这丫头片子，还是那么讨厌。"

燕洵自顾坐到矮桌旁给自己倒了一杯茶："阿楚已经手下留情了，不然你也到不了这。"

"切，本少爷用得着这臭丫头留情。"说着赵西风晃悠到燕洵身后，一手暧昧抚上燕洵的后背："都想死我了，这次怎么这么多天？太医院莫不是研究出了什么新药，让老头子也这么持久，改天我定要去讨来用用。"

"不是皇上。是元彻。"燕洵淡然的喝着茶，全然不顾赵西风有些错愕的表情。

赵西风："哟，这我可不太懂了。皇上这是几个意思。"

"你那个脑袋不用懂。"斜眼看了赵西风一眼，燕洵淡淡说道："你要是想做就快点，我还想歇着呢。"

"嘻嘻。"赵西风淫笑了一声将燕洵搂入了怀中。

宇文玥这几天也天天跑莺歌苑，但都被告知燕洵未回，其中一次还碰上了赵西风。

赵西风看见宇文玥竟是一脸嘲讽："宇文将军这刚回来就往这莺歌苑跑，这么饥渴啊！说来也是，宇文兄与燕洵交好这么多年，却未尝过那人是何等滋味，这回来了，可不得赶紧试试那人下面是何等的妙！哈哈哈！……啊！"

刚说完，人已经被宇文玥踢出几米开外。

今天宇文玥也是早早的来了莺歌苑，门口守卫依然告诉他燕洵未回，谁知他刚回了青山院，月七便跑进来通禀燕洵回了莺歌苑。

也不管身后跟着的月七，宇文玥翻身上马飞奔至莺歌苑，谁知门口守卫竟是拦住他暧昧的笑道："宇文将军您来晚了，赵二公子在里面呢，此刻恐怕已经……您还是哪天……"

守卫看着宇文玥的脸把剩下的话生生的咽了回去，宇文玥此刻的脸已经阴沉至极，本就是冷公子，现在的气场更是震慑，吓得守卫都忘了拦人，竟是让宇文玥直接到了燕洵的卧房门口。

刚到门口就听见屋内传来的赵西风的污言碎语，宇文玥想都没想直接抬脚踹开了门。

屋内赵西风刚刚进到燕洵里面顶弄了两下，就听砰的一声门被人踹了开来，赵西风急忙拽过一旁的锦被遮住他和燕洵的隐秘部位，然后转头就要骂，可一看到门口脸色铁青的宇文玥，愣是闭了嘴，他可还记得前几天被踹出的好几米，和当年腿上的那一剑。

屋内一时诡异的静谧，最后还是赵西风指着宇文玥："宇文玥你……你要干什么？"

宇文玥根本不理他，从始至终眼睛都看着那个被压在床上的人。燕洵却是未看他，只是最后侧了侧头淡淡的说道："宇文将军若是想做这档子事，最好改天再来，燕洵今日可是伺候不了两人，若是其他之事，还请移步前厅，待我与赵公子行完这快活之事再去见你。"

宇文玥又盯着他片刻，再开口时，声音低沉，似是压抑着怒气："我在前厅等你。"

宇文玥不知道自己是怎么走到前厅的，也不知道月七是什么时候跟上来的，月七问他没事吧，他也不答，就一言不发的坐在矮桌前，直到楚乔过来奉茶，他才回过神来。

宇文玥："星儿？你怎么在这？"

楚乔冷笑一声："那我应该在哪？在坟墓里？"

"我不是那个意思，我……"

"宇文玥，我不管你是何用意，但是我警告你，你若敢再伤燕洵分毫，我定不会放过你。"

提到燕洵，宇文玥又想到了刚刚那一幕："燕洵为何会如此？"

"为何？呵呵！"楚乔冷笑一声，怒瞪着宇文玥："变成现在这样你满意了吗？宇文玥，当初那一支冰雪箭你为何不再刺的准点，也许他那时死了，也好过现在。十年的兄弟情对你来说真是分文不值。"

宇文玥还是那个不喜言语的冷公子，面对楚乔的斥责，仍是没有一句辩解。看的旁边的月七直着急。

月七："星儿姑娘，你误会我家公子了。我家公子一直在帮助燕世子。"

"误会？那请问宇文公子，燕洵被魏帝强留在宫中的时候你在哪？你知不知道燕洵是被人抬回的莺歌苑，你知不知道我和仲羽看见他身上的……"楚乔竟是哽咽的说不下去。

这时门外传来慢慢的脚步声，燕洵穿着一身素色的长袍，似是刚刚沐浴过，头发上还沾着些水汽。

看见双眼通红的楚乔，燕洵愣了一下。

"阿楚你哭了？"说罢回身拿过一旁挂着的手帕放在矮桌上："擦擦眼泪吧。"

楚乔拿起手帕说了句你们聊便转身走了。这一幕看在宇文玥的眼里着实怪异，燕洵为何不是直接将帕子交到楚乔手中？

燕洵未理会宇文玥探究的眼神，径直坐到矮桌的对面，为自己斟了杯茶。

月七也被宇文玥叫了出去，室内只剩两人，却是都不说话，燕洵自顾自的喝着茶，宇文玥就那么看着他。

茶壶快要见底的时候，燕洵淡淡的开口道："宇文将军来，不是为了看燕某喝茶的吧？"

"我……"之前迫切的想要见这个人问个究竟，可现在宇文玥竟有些不知从何开口，便随口问道："刚才你为何不直接帕子递给星儿？"

"我已经不允许我和阿楚有任何肢体上的触碰。"燕洵给宇文玥倒了杯茶："因为我很脏。"

宇文玥拿茶杯的手一顿，张了张口却是说不出一个字，倒是燕洵开始慢慢的说道："当年你从军离开不久，皇上设宴唤我同去，酒喝到一半我便觉得头晕，再次醒来已经赤身裸体的被绑在龙床之上，皇上强要了我的身子，男子第一次承欢还真挺疼的。"

燕洵说的平静，好似说的是一件多么普通的日常琐事。也不管宇文玥的脸色多么难看，燕洵喝了口茶继续说道："这件事很快朝野上下便开始流传，不久之后，皇上召见了各家门阀，告诉他们每月初五会接我进宫，但是其他日子怕我一人在莺歌苑寂寞，让他们没事的时候来看看我，和我叙叙旧，当天赵西风魏舒游还有宇文怀就来了我这，那一晚他们三个还真是将我折腾的半死。之后我这小院也来过很多人，满朝官员皇亲国戚……"

"够了！不要再说了！"

"宇文玥，你不该回来！"

说完燕洵放下茶杯便走了，剩下宇文玥独自坐在矮桌前，双目赤红，双手紧紧的握着拳头，也不知是太过用力还是发怒，竟是颤抖着。

"燕洵，我不是不该回来，是我不该走的！"


	3. 莺歌苑（三）

宇文玥没有走，还顺手将赖在莺歌苑的赵西风扔了出去，之后就坐在燕洵的卧房门口守着。

燕洵没有管他，自顾躺下休息，有个人替自己挡去麻烦何乐而不为呢。当天晚上燕洵做了个梦，他许久都没做过梦了，许是今天和宇文玥说的多了，竟是梦到了皇帝设宴那晚。

传旨的太监意味深长的拍了拍燕洵的胳膊，笑嘻嘻的说道："明晚上的晚宴，燕世子一定要到，皇上可是特意嘱咐，世子刚丧考妣，又独自住在这小院，定是寂寞的很，所以明晚定要前去热闹一番，世子可莫要辜负了皇上的一番好意啊。"

闻此言，燕洵心中恨极，面上却是不动声色，淡淡的道："皇上的旨意，燕洵自当遵旨。"

太监走后，仲羽冷哼一声："这狗皇帝。"

躲在后面的楚乔也进来道："不知道皇帝葫芦里卖的什么药。"

仲羽："世子会不会有危险，要不想个理由推掉？"

燕洵："不去便是抗旨！他既然放我出天牢，就不会这么快杀我。小心些便是了。"

仲羽点了点头："也对，但世子还是小心为妙。我去帮世子准备明日的衣服。世子想穿哪件？"

燕洵："随意吧，本就是敷衍，不必太刻意。"

"仲羽。"楚乔皱着眉似乎在想些什么："让他穿白色的普通长袍吧，现在还是低调的一些好。"

仲羽："可皇帝设宴，会不会太朴素了一点。"

燕洵："无妨，他既然说我刚丧考妣，那我更要素袍守孝。"

仲羽点了点头下去准备衣服，楚乔仍是面露担忧："燕洵，我总觉得这次宴会不简单，皇上不知道打的什么主意，你此番前去，定要加倍小心。"

"恩，放心吧阿楚，我除了这条命，也没有什么值得他们打主意了。倒是你和仲羽，我不在，你们定要小心警惕。"

"恩，放心吧！"

看着燕洵颀长的身影，不知为何，楚乔的心里不安更甚。

因为天气尚暖，晚宴设在御花园，燕洵本就不愿前去，便拖延了时间，到达晚宴时各家贵胄都已经入座，却是就等他一人开席，皇上也不责怪他的迟来，笑意盈盈的叫他过去坐，燕洵这才发现魏帝竟是将左侧首位留给了他，燕洵虽心中怪异，却也是不好推脱，入了座更是觉得浑身不自在，这位置是离皇帝最近的，对面就是皇子元嵩，就是从前他贵为燕北候世子，也不可能有如此待遇，更何况他现在乃是戴罪之身，而且不知是否他的错觉，今日从他出现开始，魏帝的眼神就一直在他身上游走。

还好他刚入座，魏帝便吩咐开宴，燕洵也无心看那劳什子的歌舞，更何况旁边还有魏舒游、赵西风、宇文怀不时投过来不屑的眼神，燕洵也不理会只自顾的喝着酒，想着一会找个借口先行离去，只是心中有事，这原来最喜欢的宫中的好酒，此刻也喝的无味。

歌姬的舞蹈换了两波，燕洵的酒已经换上了第二壶，以燕洵的酒量，这本不算什么，可不知为何今日竟是有些头晕，眼前人影重重，燕洵手扶着头撑在桌上。

"洵儿你怎么了？"

谁？谁在叫自己？燕洵抬起头，眼神迷茫看向声音传来的地方，竟是魏帝。

燕洵："回皇上，臣有些头晕，想……"

"来人！快扶燕世子去偏殿休息！"

燕洵本想说先行告退，却不想魏帝将他留了下来，本想开口拒绝，两个小太监竟是过来将他架走，未走多远，燕洵再也支撑不住，彻底的失去意识。

那边晚宴还在继续，魏舒游不屑的和赵西风嘲笑燕洵的酒量，宇文怀却是端着酒杯眼神飘向魏帝，他刚刚可是不经意的看见燕洵的第二壶酒，可不是从存酒处拿过来的，那可是个小太监，得了魏帝的眼神示意,偷偷摸摸的从后面抱出来的。

众人又欣赏了一会歌舞，一个太监悄悄在魏帝耳边说了什么，魏帝起身称有些累了，让其他人继续，自己便起身回了寝殿。

刚进寝殿，王大监便笑嘻嘻的迎了过来，谄媚道："陛下，一切已经准备妥当了。"

"恩。"

魏帝慢慢的走向床榻，将床帐掀起，那本应酒醉休息的燕世子燕洵，此刻正赤身裸体的昏迷在床上，双手被分开用绳子绑在床榻两侧，双腿也被曲起分开，同样被绑在床的两侧，大开的双腿露出隐秘的穴 口，此刻一个小太监正跪在那，旁边放了六个玉势，由小到大排列着，小太监此刻手中拿着一个有男人两指粗细的玉势，似乎是沾了某种脂膏，正在燕洵的后 穴中开拓着。

魏帝看见此情景，站在那里呆愣了片刻，一双眼睛在燕洵赤裸的身体上流连，最后停留在吞吐着玉势的后 穴，不自觉的咽了咽口水。

王大监又谄媚的凑过来："老奴已经吩咐下去，今晚只有老奴和这小太监在门外侯着。"

魏帝点了点头，此刻小太监手中的玉势，不知道碰到了什么地方，昏迷着的燕洵因为不适，闷哼出声，身子也不自觉的抖动了一下，带动着床榻的绳子，魏帝突然想起九幽台上，燕洵可是连枷锁都挣脱开了，指了指此刻的绳子。王大监立马会意，笑道："陛下放心，那药效强劲，世子一会就是醒了，也浑身无力，断不可能挣开绳子。"

魏帝点了点头，看那小太监的动作着实碍眼："都下去吧。"

"诺！"

小太监急忙收了东西，跟着王大监离开。

魏帝看着赤裸的燕洵，终是耐不住欲望，脱了自己的衣衫压了上去。

"恩……"睡梦中的燕洵，感觉有东西一点点探进自己的身体，似是要将自己撕裂开，疼痛让燕洵逐渐清醒。

"你在做什么？"看见压在自己身上的魏帝，燕洵从震惊到不敢相信，他已无意再掩盖自己的杀意，却发现自己手脚都被绑着，而且自己根本使不上力气，后面羞耻的地方，正被不属于自己的东西抽插着。

"洵儿……朕的洵儿。"魏帝将自己的欲望再次深埋进燕洵的身体里，伸手扶上燕洵已经赤红的凤目："像，真像，洵儿，你的眼睛真像你的母亲，你的眉宇之间又像极了你的父亲，你真是妙极了洵儿！"

"闭嘴！"燕洵赤红着双眼瞪向魏帝，如果此刻，他定会将眼前的人碎尸万段："你不配提他们。"

"朕是这世上最爱他们的人。"

"爱？你害死了他们，害死了他们的孩子，现在还对我做出如此厚颜无耻之事，你不配！"因为激动，燕洵的声音都开始发颤。

魏帝俯身啃咬着燕洵因情绪起伏不定的胸膛："朕把他们放在朕的皇陵，生生世世，永不分离。"

"无耻！你如此对我，如何面对他们！"

魏帝将欲望抽出又快速顶进去："朕是因为爱你啊，洵儿，你应该属于我大魏，你就应该完完全全的属于我大魏。"

燕洵当时并未明白魏帝那句话的含义，后来想想，明白了又有何用。

燕洵以为九幽台的时候他就已经死过一次了，谁知这世间真的存在地狱。

那晚，燕洵最后一次流了泪，他开始还会骂上几句，后来他和魏帝说：你杀了我吧！魏帝完全沉浸在自己的快感之中，快速的抽插，燕洵的手死死的抓着绳子，一双眼无神的望着摇曳的床帐，彻底的放弃了挣扎，他知道，他燕洵彻彻底底的死了。


	4. 莺歌苑（四）

燕洵醒来的时候天还没亮，曾经的种种不堪，竟然只是南柯一梦，燕洵不禁心中好笑。窗外宇文玥的背影清晰可见，燕洵顿时睡意全无，起身出了房门。

宇文玥坐在长廊上也不知道在想些什么，见燕洵出来也不说话，就那么看着。燕洵也不理他转身走了出去，在回来时手中捧了一坛子酒。

燕洵："既然都睡不着，不如一起喝一杯。"

宇文玥怔怔的看着那人清冷的面容，思绪回到某一年的青山院，那人也是捧着一坛酒，笑出一口白牙，甚是好看，那样的笑容，以后怕是再也见不到了。

这么想着，宇文玥竟是脱口而出："我很想再看见你笑。"

本来燕洵见宇文玥半天不应声，以为他不愿，谁知宇文玥突然说了这么一句，燕洵愣了一刻，想起从前种种，心中顿时五味杂陈，但面上仍是一派清冷，开口讥讽道："恐怕要让宇文将军失望了，燕洵卖身不卖笑。"

宇文玥："……你又何苦如此。"

轻叹口气，宇文玥接过燕洵手中的酒坛，拿下坛上倒扣着的酒碗，给自己和燕洵各自倒了一碗，燕洵接过酒挨着宇文玥坐了下来，一时无话，只剩天边一轮上弦月，静静的。

"天亮了你就走吧。"燕洵又倒了一碗酒："明天你夜宿莺歌苑的事情，便会天下皆知。如果不想与我牵扯瓜葛，以后都不要再来了。"

宇文玥："我什么都没做，怕他们做什么。"

燕洵眉毛一挑揶揄道："谁会信？你是第二个留宿在我莺歌苑，却什么都没做的人。"

"第一个是谁？"

"元嵩，知道了我的事情后跑来找我，同样与我喝了一夜的酒，在我这哭了一夜，倒像遇到不公之人是他一样。之后再也没有来过，想是回去之后被贵妃娘娘斥责不敢再来了，虽然他也是什么都没做。"

宇文玥自是明白燕洵的意思："我想来，没人阻的了我。"

燕洵却是嘴角含笑："你祖父会阻你，你的青山院也会，你背负的东西太多，阻碍自然就会多，就像三年前一样，我知道你帮过我。有时候我想，你要是像赵西风他们一样也好过现在。"

宇文玥不答话，仰头饮尽碗中的酒，却是苦涩异常。

天边开始渐渐泛红，燕洵放下了酒碗："天亮了，走吧。"

虽然不想走，却是没有任何留下来的理由，燕洵说的很对，宇文玥回到青山院便被宇文灼唤了过去。

密室里，宇文灼坐在轮椅上面色不善："你昨夜去了哪里？"也不等宇文玥回答，宇文灼气愤的拍向轮椅的扶手："你去了莺歌苑！玥儿啊玥儿，我早就和你说过让你和他划清界限，他的事你管不了，三年前你不能，现在更不能。"

"如若三年前我知道他会被如此对待，我……"

宇文灼："你什么？玥儿，你别忘了你身上背负的是整个青山院！燕洵已经堕落成这个样子，你难道要为了他赔上整个青山院吗？"

"堕落？"宇文玥不禁轻笑："您觉得他堕落如此是因为谁？祖父，我在边关三年，看了太多战争的残酷，也更知道当初定北候如何忠心为国，为我大魏守卫燕北要塞，可结果如何呢？我现在突然觉得，我们对大魏的愚忠，是对还是错！"

"你疯了吗！"宇文灼震惊的看着宇文玥，这个孙儿何时如此质疑过他："才一夜，你就被那个狐媚子迷惑了？"

"祖父，您知道您在说什么吗？我与燕洵清清白白。"说完宇文玥竟是想起了燕洵的那句谁信，心中自嘲了一下，向宇文灼弯腰失礼道："祖父想是为了孙儿也是一夜未睡，还是早些歇息吧！"

宇文灼未成想宇文玥竟然顶撞于他，顿时气的捶胸顿足，宇文玥虽有一时不忍，却逼着自己转身离开。月七从未见过自家主子忤逆老太爷，一时也不知如何开口，只能在后面跟着。

"月七。"进了书房，宇文玥便吩咐道："这三年来，去过燕洵那里的人，我要一份详细名单。"

"诺，属下这就去办。"想了想月七壮着胆子问道："但不知公子之后要如何？"

如何？宇文玥心中也是不知："你先去办吧，剩下的之后再说。"

"诺！"

晌午刚过不久，听说宇文玥离开的赵西风又晃悠到了莺歌苑。

燕洵不禁揶揄道："你来的倒是勤，莫不是把我这当成你的府邸了。"

"我倒是想搬进来，可是皇帝不会同意的。"说着凑过去从背后抱住燕洵，脑袋在燕洵的颈肩处蹭了蹭。

"今天我可不想，后面还疼着呢。"

"哟！"赵西风一副看好戏的表情："宇文玥这么猛吗？"

燕洵皱了皱眉："他什么都没做，之前元彻弄得伤还未好，你昨日又来，可不还未养好。"

"知道，你昨天后面可是流血了，我都看见了。"说着赵西风松开燕洵从怀里拿出一盒膏药："我今天是来给你上药的，什么都不做。"

"哦？"

燕洵斜眼看着他，一脸不相信，赵西风嘿嘿一笑将人按在床上："小爷说不做就不做，就是给你上上药，来自己把裤子脱了。"

燕洵将长腿一抬架在了赵西风的肩膀上："你来。"

燕洵还是那副清冷模样，可配上这话，就是让赵西风心中一颤，一股热流往小腹窜，咽了口口水，强压下下身的冲动，赵西风慢慢退下燕洵的长裤，打开膏药，一根假的铁指沾了膏药，在燕洵的穴口涂抹一番后，慢慢的向里探了进去。

燕洵："恩……凉。"

"一会就热了。"赵西风嗓音低沉，显然是压着情欲。

燕洵嘴角不易察觉的上扬："你最近跑的倒是勤，你爹和你大哥不管你吗？"

赵西风："我大哥忙着京城的守卫，东门西门都做了调整，晚上每两个时辰换一班岗，中间有半柱香时间守卫最为松懈，我大哥常常守在东门，所以想要出城，西门是最佳选择。"

"你说的倒是详细。"

赵西风笑了笑继续道："我爹这两天进宫的频繁，说是过几天大梁的太子要来大魏，很可能是来和亲的。若真是如此，公主中正当婚嫁年龄的，也只有元淳公主了。"

"和我无关。"

赵西风又沾了些膏药送进后面："大理寺最近换了个牢头，嗜赌成性。"

"恩……你消息倒是灵通。"燕洵的声音也开始变得低沉："魏舒游还在吸五十散吗？过量可是会死人的。"

"那可是保不准哪天便吸死了。"

赵西风又加了跟铁指伸进最里面。燕洵哼了一声，双腿缠上赵西风的腰："你当真不进来？"

"等哥换个东西给你上药。"说罢赵西风退下自己的裤子，将膏药涂抹在已经胀大的欲 望上，便沉腰顶了进去。

夜里，赵西风醒来看向一旁背对着自己的燕洵。

"燕洵……燕洵……"叫了几声没有回应，想是已经睡熟了，赵西风从后面拥着燕洵的腰，将自己的脑袋抵在燕洵的背上喃喃自语道："你要什么我都给你，哪怕你要我死，我只求能死在你的手里，我后悔了，洵儿，我真的后悔了。"

燕洵慢慢的睁开眼睛又缓缓的闭上，可惜赵西风并未看到。


	5. 莺歌苑（五）

莺歌苑最近一直维持着一种奇怪的氛围，三个大男人常常围坐一桌，喝茶喝上一天，楚乔天天茶都要换上好几壶，最后索性将茶壶一摔：自己煮去。

赵西风眉头一皱："哎你这什么态度。还有没有个奴婢样了。"

宇文玥："看不惯你可以走。"

赵西风把杯一放："我凭什么走啊！我一个闲人，怎比得上皇上亲封的骁骑营副统领，宇文将军军营事多，还是早些回去的好。"

"不牢赵公子费心，骁骑营的事宇文玥自会处理妥当。"宇文玥一派悠然的喝着茶："倒是赵二公子，几日不归家，不怕赵尚书责罚吗？"

"责罚？哼！"赵西风冷哼一声："我都说了我一个闲人，我怕什么？"

正说着，仲羽领着个家丁走了进来，家丁一见赵西风，急忙道："二爷，您快回去吧，您几天不回府，老爷气得拿了跟粗棍说是要来打折您的腿，现正被大少爷拦着呢您快些随我回府吧。"

"这……"赵西风看了看旁边一副看笑话的宇文玥，又看了看一直默不作声喝着茶的燕洵，竟一时有些扭捏。

"回去吧。"燕洵放下茶杯看向赵西风："我就在小院，又不走。"

似是得了什么承诺，赵西风一脸得瑟的瞪向宇文玥，话却是对着燕洵说到："那你可要等我回来，某些臭不要脸的，就不要搭理了。"

赵西风走后，燕洵看向宇文玥："宇文将军也该回骁骑营看看了吧，总在我这小院待着。小心捞人话柄。"

"无妨。"

"公子。"月七急匆匆的跑进来，见到燕洵先是失了一礼，而后对宇文玥道："襄王殿下说是找您有要事相商，让您即刻回营。"

"知道了。"宇文玥起身看向燕洵："等我回来。"

几人走后，楚乔仲羽来到燕洵身边。

燕洵："该走的都走了，你们晚上去皇陵按计划行事。"

仲羽："他们晚上要是回来怎么办？"

楚乔："赵西风这几日怕是来不了了，就怕宇文玥……"

燕洵又给自己斟了杯茶："无妨，他来了我也有办法拖住他。你们尽管去吧，定要万分注意安全。"

"恩。"

宇文玥回到骁骑营，来到元彻的营长。

元彻看见宇文玥先是一笑："你可算是回来了，这一天天的大小事务都交给我，你倒是清闲。"

"我……"

"算了，先和你谈正事，其他的稍后再说，大梁太子再有半月便会抵达长安，父皇有意让你我接待护卫，护卫倒是好说，但是这太子有个怪癖，属实让我头疼。"

宇文玥："不知是何事？"

元彻叹了口气："这位太子从小到大，凡是男人经手的东西一概不碰，就连他平常吃的稻米蔬菜瓜果，都是在后宫开出一片沃土，由那些妙龄少女亲手栽种，他才方可下咽。这是个不和男人说话的男人，所以前方来人传话，连我都不见，你说这可如何是好？"

宇文玥皱着眉："好生奇怪的人。难不成要让女子去迎接？"

"这女子可是没有好人选。"元彻摇了摇头："不可能让娘娘妃子去，就算是公主也是万金之躯，怎可亲自去迎。"

宇文玥眉头紧锁，半响说道："我倒是想到一人，这丫头武功是我亲自调教，护卫太子不在话下，只是……"

"这么好的人选还不赶快把人叫来，随便安个职位名头随你我迎接就是了。"

"他现在是燕洵的婢女。"

"燕洵？"元彻踱着步子，在宇文玥眼前来回走了几趟，眼睛也是不停的打量着宇文玥："宇文玥啊宇文玥，我说你在军营这几年，连军妓都不碰，感情是喜欢这种道道，这我可听说连着好几天待在莺歌小院，不过也难怪，那燕洵下面紧致润滑，连我都有些回味，却是比那军 妓好的多。"

宇文玥一双手紧紧攥着，面上却看不出情绪："殿下莫要听信谣言，我与燕洵年少相识，乃是好友，几年未见，只是叙叙旧罢了。殿下此话，有些言重，莫要污了殿下的身份和燕世子清名。"

"清名？呵！"元彻冷笑道："你可知这几年，满朝文武有多少上过他的床，他现在就是个官 妓！"

"襄王殿下！"宇文玥大喝一声，顿觉得有些失态，急忙失礼道："他毕竟是燕北世子，还请殿下注意些言词。"

"你……罢了，你说的那个婢女的事情，等我进宫面见父皇后再做定夺，你有事便去忙吧。"

"诺！"

出了元彻营帐，宇文玥看着外面的广阔天际，竟是有些迷茫：燕洵，我到底该如何护你！

晚上的时候宇文玥心情烦乱便回了青山院，自然又被宇文灼说教了一番，赵西风自然也是被赵贵扣在了府里。

夜里传来皇陵失火的消息，皇上大怒，将看守皇陵的宇文怀下了大狱，可狡猾如宇文怀，竟是找人顶了罪，自己则只是被连降三级。

听到这里，仲羽气道："竟然没弄死他。"

燕洵倒是表现的淡定，端着茶杯道："总会有机会的。那批陪葬品呢？"

楚乔："已经放到市场上了，但是流通到皇宫还需要些时日。"

燕洵："不急，越自然越好。"

仲羽："风眠来信，朱雀大街的接应人手随时可用。"

"先埋伏着。"燕洵将茶杯重重的放下："我忍辱负重这么久，必要势在必得，一击即中！"

几日后皇陵风波稍微过去，皇帝下旨宣楚乔进宫，封了个骁骑营射箭教头的名头，半月后随着元彻宇文玥出城迎接大梁太子。

据说这太子出到长安就闹得个鸡犬不宁，燕洵本无意认识此人，却不想几日后那太子竟是亲自登门。

婢女扔了漫天的花瓣，那一袭红衣的妖艳男人，冲着燕洵一笑："我乃大梁太子萧策。"

燕洵面无表情的看了眼这位"有名的太子"，只淡淡的说道："劳烦太子殿下，一会命人将这些花瓣扫干净，碍眼！"

"我是来找阿楚姑娘的。"

"阿楚不在，殿下要找就去骁骑营吧。"

"没事没事，我进屋喝杯茶，边喝边等。"说着，萧策竟是遣散了婢女，自己大摇大摆的就进到客厅，直接坐在了矮桌前。

燕洵跟着进来，不易察觉的皱了皱眉："太子殿下要想喝茶，恐怕得自己去煮了，我这莺歌小院里的女子，此刻都不在。"

"你这不是有吗？"萧策指了指桌上燕洵刚刚喝过的茶壶："我喝这个就行。"

"燕洵听闻，太子不碰男人动过的东西。"

"错了，传闻错了，本太子不是不动男人碰过的东西，而是只动美人碰过的东西。"萧策拿过刚刚燕洵用过的茶杯，自己动手倒了杯茶，看着燕洵笑的像个狐狸："燕世子，坐啊！"

燕洵心中腹诽：我能不能把他扔出去！


	6. 莺歌苑（六）

楚乔回来的时候，后面跟着个宇文玥。看见屋里喝茶的燕洵和萧策，楚乔和宇文玥都愣了一下。

尤其是看见萧策一手搂着燕洵的肩膀，整个人都贴在燕洵身上的时候，楚乔更是气的想打人。

楚乔："你在这干什么？"

萧策还保持那个姿势，笑嘻嘻的说道："来找你啊！"

楚乔："那我现在回来了，你……"

"是啊我看见你回来了。"萧策摆了摆空着的那只手："那你去忙吧，我和燕世子还没聊完呢。"

"给我起开！"楚乔上前抓着萧策的衣领扔到了矮桌的另一边："聊天就有个聊天的样子。"

燕洵面上看似没什么表情，可端起的茶杯恰好挡住了有些上扬的嘴角。

"好好好！"说着萧策又摆出一副楚楚可怜的样子："阿楚你去给我们做点好吃的吧，我和燕世子吃了一下午的茶，肚子都饿瘪了！"

楚乔压着火气："太子殿下金贵，我们这粗茶淡饭，怕是吃不惯的，莫不如早些回去，自有人伺候。"

"不嘛，好阿楚，我就要在这吃！"说着竟是去摇楚乔的胳膊，结果被楚乔反手擒着那胳膊压在了桌子上。

看到此，燕洵慢慢的放下茶杯，看向楚乔道："算了阿楚，你就去做些吃食吧。"

"哼！"

松开萧策，楚乔转身便走了，燕洵也不管那叫着疼的萧策，转头看向旁边站了许久的宇文玥："坐吧！"

待到宇文玥坐下，萧策像是刚看到人一样惊讶道："哟，宇文将军你什么时候来的？！"

宇文玥接过燕洵递给他的茶，也不去答萧策的话，反而对燕洵慢慢说道："刚刚陛下召我与襄王入宫，三日后举行围猎，为大梁太子殿下接风。陛下特意交代让你同去，估计圣旨稍后便到。"

燕洵："又快初五了。"

宇文玥端茶的手一顿，萧策一双眼睛滴溜溜的在两人身上转了两圈，他虽初到长安，但大梁谍者的情报并不比青山院差，有些事情也是早有耳闻。但此刻自然是不能明说。

萧策："围猎啊？虽然本太子不太喜欢，但是有燕世子作陪就另当别论了！"

宇文玥闻言皱了皱眉，刚想说什么，却听燕洵开口说道："太子殿下吃了饭便回去吧，长安不比大梁，在我这待久了，难免惹出是非。"

"我萧策最不怕的就是是非！"萧策笑的一双眼睛弯弯的看向燕洵："难得和燕世子聊的这么投缘，今晚我就宿在这了！"

宇文玥："你……"

燕洵将茶杯往桌上一放，看不出喜怒，语气却是冷的冰人："燕洵虽是罪臣，但也不是什么人，都能上得了我的床！"

楚乔做好饭菜后，屋里却只剩下了宇文玥与燕洵二人。

楚乔："萧策呢？"

燕洵："回去了。"

楚乔奇怪道："刚才还赖着不走，让我做好饭他倒是跑了。"

看着宇文玥和燕洵有些上扬的嘴角，楚乔更是奇怪："怎么了？"

宇文玥："无事！"

直到三天后的围猎场，楚乔才再次看见嘴角还带些淤青的萧策，萧策拽着楚乔的衣角，声泪俱下的控诉那天不过伸手不小心摸了下燕洵的脸，燕洵就给他扔了出来，半张脸着地差点破了相，还好只是伤了下嘴角。

楚乔嫌弃的拽回衣角，留了一句活该，也不管后面继续哀嚎的萧策，便回了燕洵的营帐。

楚乔："这个萧策到底什么意思？"

燕洵端着他的茶杯踱步到楚乔旁边："扮猪吃老虎，此人绝不是表面看到的那样，一个太子，如若没有些手段，不会在后宫中活这么久，现在还不知道他的目的，静观其变就好。"

"恩，对了我刚刚看见赵西风和魏舒游了。"

"这种场合自然少不了他们，要不是皇陵失窃，宇文怀也会在，不过他不在更好，魏舒游倒是好久没见了，不过以后估计也不用再见了。"

晚宴的时候，因为是在围猎场，也没设太多座位，只有皇帝坐在上座，皇子们与萧策坐在一旁，吃食酒水都放在四周，中间场地空出来，供喜欢骑射的人用来比拼。

燕洵在场地走了几圈，这大魏朝堂本就没有几个他想见之人，这皇家围猎更是来了个齐全，便自己站在角落喝起酒来。

"哟，这不是燕世子吗？许久未见，来陪本公子喝一杯。"

燕洵回过头，看见面色微红的魏舒游站在身后，显然已经有些醉了，后面还跟着一个跟他挤眼睛的赵西风。

燕洵："燕洵不胜酒力，魏公子还是自饮的好。"

"你以为你是个什么东西？跟你喝酒是给你点面子，你信不信爷就在这把你给办了？！"

说着魏舒游真的伸手去抓燕洵的衣襟，燕洵刚准备出手，赵西风突然拽住魏舒游的胳膊："魏兄算了算了。"

"算了？"魏舒游瞪向赵西风："你玩够了，还不让兄弟玩玩？怎么，动真情了？"

"说什么呢？我这是为了你好！"赵西风对着魏舒游耳语了几句，魏舒游向皇帝的方向看了一眼，心有不甘的对着燕洵狠道："你给爷等着，等围猎结束之后，本公子要艹到你起不来床！"

"好了好了，走了！"赵西风搂着魏舒游肩膀把人往外带，临走还偷偷回头，给了燕洵一个意义不明的眼神。

看着乱糟糟的一群人，和时不时投递过来的异样眼神，燕洵决定先回营帐，只是没等离开，便被皇上喊住了，其实皇上已经盯了他有一会了，燕洵都选择了忽视，有些事情明知逃不掉，却总想着躲避，直到避无可避，哪怕你已经躲在角落。

看向宝座上的皇帝，眼神迷离两颊泛红，显然是有些醉了，看燕洵看过去，急忙招手让燕洵过去。

燕洵走过去，站在隔着些距离的位置行礼："陛下。"

但皇上显然并不高兴这个距离，带着些嗔怒："再过来些，到朕身边来。"

"诺。"

看着燕洵走过去，一旁的元嵩有些担忧，不过想着他父皇应该不会众目睽睽之下做出什么出格之事，但显然他低估了他父皇醉酒后的德行。

元嵩眼看着燕洵被他父皇众目睽睽之下拽坐进了怀里，顿时变了脸色。就连元彻也黑了脸。诺大的围场突然安静。

魏帝一双手不安分的顺着燕洵的背脊摸到腰间。

皇上："几日未见，洵儿这腰怎么又细了。一会让朕好好看看。"

元嵩见状急忙起身："父皇，您醉了！"

可魏帝并不理会，另一只手直往燕洵的两腿间摸去。

燕洵："恩……"

此时场地静谧，这一声压抑的呻吟，听的真切，不少与燕洵有过肌肤之亲的人，甚至开始咽了口水，元彻彻底黑了脸，也站起来道："父皇您醉了，还是回营帐休息的好！"

魏帝仍然不为所动，埋首于燕洵的颈窝啃咬，一只手还想要去解燕洵的腰带，却被燕洵按住，燕洵凑到魏帝的耳旁轻声说道："今日大梁太子也在，明日陛下这风流韵事定会传的各国皆知，燕洵倒是无所谓，就怕陛下落个荒淫的昏君之名。"

闻此言，魏帝终于放开了手，燕洵起身站到一边整理自己的衣服，魏帝看向坐下众人："朕醉了，先行回去休息，各位爱卿随意。彻儿，陪好萧太子！"转身看向燕洵："燕世子也回去休息吧！"

燕洵："诺！"

皇帝走后，围猎场又开始嘈杂起来，魏舒游举着杯向着燕洵和皇上离开的地方骂道："呸！骚货！不过谢谢西风兄刚刚拦着我，西风兄？"

赵西风举着杯皱着眉也不知道在想什么，听见魏舒游叫他才回过神来："咱兄弟不必客气，来喝酒！"

那边元彻举杯看向萧策："还望太子能够尽兴！"

"相当尽兴！"萧策饮光杯中酒，看向角落里沉着脸的宇文玥，一双笑眼弯弯，像极了狐狸："可是有趣的很呢！"


	7. 莺歌苑（七）

燕洵从皇帝的营帐出来的时候已过子时，酒宴早就已经结束，人群早已散去，只有守卫的士兵，和营帐前站着的宇文玥。

看见宇文玥燕洵倒是笑了，却是没有任何感情的笑："宇文将军真是尽忠职守，守卫都能听着皇上的床事，好听吗？"

宇文玥也不答话，就那么静静的看着他，清冷的月光照在冷公子的脸上，更显苍白，燕洵这才想起宇文玥曾经的寒疾，现在虽然不是冬天，但是夜里也寒凉的很，三年边关，也不知这寒疾好没好，如若从前，燕洵定会二话不说把自己的衣服给他披上，可现在，竟是一句冷不冷都问不出口。

两人也不知站了多久，或许只有一瞬而已，宇文玥轻声说道："我送你回营帐。"

燕洵蹙眉："送？宇文将军是怕我跑了？还是怕我进了别人的营帐？"

"你明知我不是此意，你何必……算了，走吧。"

两个人不再说话，距离不远，却都走的很慢，宇文玥静静的跟在燕洵的后面，看着那人月光下清瘦的身影，好似随时都会消失一般，他有种拽住那人的冲动，却是不敢，只能默默的看着，一如曾经的那十年，看着那人每一次精致的胡闹，他很想和那人一起，放肆的大笑，却最多在别人不注意的时候翘起嘴角，因为他是宇文玥，宇文家的宇文玥，他有时候甚至羡慕宇文怀，不需要背负那么多，但可笑的宇文怀竟是嫉妒他所背负的，拥有的，包括燕洵，他知道宇文怀针对燕洵的种种原因，也是因为他。宇文灼从小教导他遇事三思，容不得后悔，因为他是宇文家未来的家主，可他最近有些后悔了，因为眼前的这个男人。

"我到了。"燕洵站在自己的营帐前回身看向宇文玥："宇文将军可以走了。"

"回燕北吧，我帮你。"

燕洵平静的看着宇文玥，没有一丝波澜："宇文将军切莫妄言，让人听了去，也定你个谋反之罪。"

"我……"

"洵儿你回来了！"一身红衣的萧策突然从营帐里冲了出来，没骨头样的整个人挂在燕洵身上，满脸通红，双眼微眯，满身的酒气。

燕洵费力的将这个醉鬼从身上拽下来："你怎么在这？"

醉鬼也不回答又贴了上去，后面跟出来的楚乔无奈道："他赖在这非要等你，怎么赶都赶不走。"

燕洵想再次把萧策推开，可无奈这醉鬼这次抱的死死的，怎么推都不动，毕竟是大梁的太子，也不能真打，只能无奈放弃任由萧策抱着。

燕洵："太子殿下喝多了，还是早些回自己营帐去吧。"

"不要，我要和洵儿喝酒。"

萧策整个人贴在燕洵身上，连宇文玥都看不下去了，伸手想要将人拽开，可醉酒的人却一下闪了开，站在不远处笑嘻嘻道："宇文将军莫不是忘了本太子不喜欢与你们这些臭男人有太多接触。"

宇文玥："太子殿下这酒醒的倒是快。既然醒了，宇文玥这就送您回营帐。"

"不不不，我要和洵儿一起，晚上有野兽叫，我自己害怕。"

燕洵皱眉："太子殿下营帐里的婢女，可比我这营帐的人数多得多，太子殿下还是快些回去吧，还有我和殿下并不是很熟，还是叫我燕洵的好。"

萧策："哎呀洵儿，别跟本太子这么冷淡了！"

说着萧策又想扑过去，恰巧元彻带着一队侍卫经过才阻止了萧策的动作。

"大晚上不睡觉都在这做什么？"看着萧策伸向燕洵的胳膊，元彻皱眉冷语道："太子殿下，您贵为太子，最好注意自己的言行，这不是大梁，在我大魏，还是守些我大魏的规矩好。"

萧策笑着摇了摇头："哎呀，闹着玩而已，襄王真没情趣！既然如此那我就回营帐了，洵儿明天我再来找你哦！"

宇文玥："星儿，你护送太子殿下回去。"

楚乔看向一旁燕洵，见燕洵点了点头，才向萧策说道："太子殿下请吧。"

萧策一副依依不舍的看着燕洵，三步一回头的磨蹭走了。

萧策走后，元彻走近燕洵，眼中鄙夷："燕世子，居然勾引到大梁太子，难不成我大魏男儿满足不了你，用不用我让我这一队亲兵挨个满足满足你。"

燕洵凤眼微眯，嘴角微微上扬，也看不出真正喜怒："襄王殿下莫不是想告诉全天下皇帝到了年岁，不中用了？那之后呢？是不是该立太子了？还是襄王殿下手握重兵想直接……"

"燕洵！"元彻怒瞪双眼，一把拽住燕洵的衣领。

"襄王！"宇文玥上前握住元彻要挥出去的拳头："这拳下去，无也是有。"

"哼！"元彻放开燕洵："你最好给我安安分分的。我们走！"

目送元彻等人离开，燕洵冷笑一声转身回了营帐。

另一边元彻让侍卫自行巡视，拉着宇文玥走到一旁："你在燕洵那做什么？宇文玥我奉劝你最好离燕洵远一点。"

"毕竟是年少时的好友，我只是想……"

"你什么都不要想，我明确告诉你，父皇不会放他回燕北，哪怕是死，他也要死在我大魏。"

"定北候一生忠君为国，当年唯有你上书求情，如今燕洵是燕家唯一的血脉。"

"今时不同往日。"元彻叹了口气："宇文玥，我知道你还拿他当兄弟，但他已经不是当年的燕洵了，我承认父皇的做法有些……不妥，但父皇是想让燕洵无脸回燕北，彻底断了他的退路，可他能张开双腿甘愿雌伏在别的男人身下三年，现在仍然这么淡然，他现在就是个疯子，一个疯子能干出什么事情谁也不知道，宇文玥你在战场上救过我的命，所以我奉劝你，如若做不到落井下石，你就离他远一点，越远越好！以免牵连你宇文家。"

语毕元彻拂袖而去，只留下原地的宇文玥攥紧了一双手！

本以为围猎会持续几天，却不想第二日发生一件大事，让围猎提前结束所有人回了长安。

魏舒游死了！

那日晚宴后与赵西风把酒言欢，后来赵西风醉酒昏睡，第二日醒来只是魏舒游已经断了气，旁边放着一瓶已经空了的五十散，皇帝早已下旨禁食五十散，此时魏舒游抗旨吸食而亡，魏帝虽怒，但看在魏光丧子的份上不予追究，而赵西风虽然未吸食，但魏舒游毕竟是与他饮酒而亡，赵贵在大殿上气骂自己生了个小畜生，还扬言要当殿打死这个儿子给魏家偿命，一群大臣又拉又劝，一场闹剧看的魏帝头疼，最后打了赵西风五十大板在家中禁足才算了事！

楚乔在和燕洵说这些的时候，燕洵一脸平淡的喝着茶。

仲羽倒是显得高兴："大快人心，死得好，可惜便宜了那个赵西风，要是一块死了就好了。"

楚乔不置可否的点了点头，看向一旁的燕洵："你怎么一点反应都没有？"

燕洵放下茶杯："我该有什么反应？"

楚乔："我只是觉得你太平静了，好像早就知道了一样。可能是我想多了。"

"别想那些了。"燕洵站起身："陪我出去走走。"

"去哪？"

"青山院，皇上好不容易解了我的禁足，自然要去会会老朋友。"

从前的燕洵到青山院，如进自家院门，无需通禀，就可直达宇文玥的卧房，现在站在门口请守卫通禀，连守卫都有些不习惯，慌慌张张的跑进去，不一会月七亲自来接人。

月七："世子，请！"

再踏进青山院，曾经的长廊，拱桥，花草都未曾改变，就连苍梧鸟也同曾经一样扑棱着翅膀喊着坏蛋来了，可再也没有笑得灿烂的那个少年与他斗嘴。

宇文玥的书房没什么改变，燕洵坐在书桌牌异常安静，宇文玥甚至有些怀念从前那些精致的胡闹。

"你这里倒是没什么变化。"燕洵率先打破了沉默。

宇文玥："死物没什么可以改变，变得是人。"

"变得是人……"燕洵笑着重复道："说得真好。"

宇文玥："你今天主动来找我，是有什么事？"

"确实。"燕洵指了指门口放药的矮桌："宇文家的疗伤秘药，想厚颜无耻的讨上一瓶，不过连宇文将军自己都舍不得用，不知如今，能否给我？"

"你要就尽管拿去。"

燕洵起身拿了药说了句谢谢，想走却被宇文玥叫住。

宇文玥："你给他拿药？"

"不知你说什么。"

"魏舒游的死真是意外吗？"

燕洵转身看向宇文玥："宇文将军有别的看法？"

宇文玥叹了口气："我希望你知道自己在坐什么。"

燕洵冷笑一声转身走到门口："我想要的，我再清楚不过。倒是你，真正想要什么。"

说完也不等宇文玥的答案，便带着楚乔离开了。

苍梧鸟还站在房檐上，歪着头看着曾经那个少年远去的背影。


	8. 莺歌苑（八）

莺歌苑里，燕洵与宇文玥对坐在饭桌的两面，谁也不说话，只是默默的喝着茶，楚乔和仲羽端着饭菜进来，楚乔看了看宇文玥，不满的将菜放在桌上，瞪向宇文玥："宇文玥，你堂堂一个将军，怎么好意思在我们莺歌苑蹭饭！"

宇文玥也不恼："我青山院的一瓶珍贵伤药，换几顿吃食，应该是够的。"

仲羽："我们这吃食简陋，怕是入不了宇文将军的口。"

宇文玥看向燕洵："无妨，世子吃得我便吃得。"

"什么洵儿吃得你便吃得？本太子也要吃吃看。"

伴着话音，萧策一袭红衣从门外晃悠进来，看着桌上摆着的饭菜，笑嘻嘻道："看来本太子来的正是时候，正好饿了，和洵儿一起吃。"说完便靠坐在了燕洵旁边。

燕洵侧头看他："你当真要吃？"

萧策："当然啊！"

燕洵了然的点了点头看向一旁的仲羽，仲羽立刻会意，向着厨房的方向喊道："阿精，好了就过来吃饭吧！"

"好了，最后一道菜来了！"伴着话音，一个身形臃肿，眼睛极小的中年男子端着盘子走了进来，将手中的菜往桌上一放，对着众人憨厚的一笑："菜都齐了。"

"阿精坐下吃吧。"仲羽回头看向已经呆了的萧策："这是我们莺歌苑的厨子阿精。"

燕洵侧头看向萧策，笑道："太子请吧。"

萧策："我……不饿！"

宇文玥也看向萧策："我记得刚刚太子殿下进门的时候好像嚷着饿了。"

"宇文将军听错了，我说洵儿饿了，洵儿你快吃，我看着你吃。"

众人不再理会萧策开始吃了起来，萧策看着燕洵送进嘴里的饭菜咽了咽口水，回头看了眼阿精：算了，本太子还是饿着吧！

晚饭后宇文玥因营中有事提早离去，剩个萧策屁颠屁颠的跟在燕洵身后，怎么撵都不走。

让楚乔等人回去休息，燕洵与萧策对坐在小院中饮着酒。

燕洵："太子殿下这戏也演的差不多了，现在就你我二人，有话就直说吧。"

萧策眨巴眨巴眼睛："洵儿这话说的，真叫人伤心啊！我可不全是演戏啊！"

燕洵抬眼冷冷的看向萧策，萧策又是嘿嘿一笑，继续说道："好吧，说点正事，我们……做个交易如何？我不小心知道你在找长安城外的驻防图，而恰巧我有。"

燕洵一脸戒备的看向萧策，萧策无奈的摇了摇头："世子你别这样看着我，不管是秘府也好，我也好，我们都是大梁人，目的也都一样，魏帝荒淫残暴，残害忠良，像本太子这么正直的人，实在是看不下去了，必须要伸张正义，帮助洵儿你，平安返回燕北。"

燕洵沉声道："想要看我举起谋反的大旗，和魏帝杀个你死我活，好让你从中渔翁得利。"

"别说的那么直接。"萧策貌似不好意思似的笑了笑。

燕洵："秘府的人呢？"

"有事，先回去了。这由我负责，不过之前他们和你之间的计划，没有告诉我，他们走得太着急，走得慢的，已经被宇文玥抓住了，宇文玥今天回去，估计也是为了这事，但是你放心，我的驻防图，绝对真实可靠，从长安到燕北，各藩地的地形、人数、驻军、各兵将领，还有以往的作战经验，全都写在上面，非常详尽，本太子在路上耗了半年，可不是真的在吃喝玩乐。"萧策看了看燕洵的反应，又笑了笑："当然，既然现在变成和本太子合作，你们之前的计划还是要改一改的，而且合作嘛，自然要互相信任。"

沉吟片刻，燕洵问道："太子殿下想如何？"

萧策："我亲自送你出城。"

"为何？"

"有我在，你不觉得胜算更大一些吗？况且，如若真有什么事，我也能在你身边。"萧策突然严肃的看向燕洵："洵儿，我是真心想帮你。"

燕洵将酒杯拿在手中把玩："你想如何互相信任？"

"这个嘛..."萧策往前凑了凑："如若你跟本太子，有了肌肤之亲，你是我的人，我也是你的人，这..."萧策一个侧头躲过了飞过来的酒杯。

燕洵眯着眼，危险的看着萧策："你在威胁我！"

"我的好洵儿，这你可就冤枉我了，我对你可是真心的！但你得让我心里踏实不是？互相信任才能共赢，你好好想想，不过不要太久哦，我可是听说宇文泰要回来了，柱国大将军回来，你要走可就没那么容易了，我只等你三天。哎呀困了，借你的床睡睡。"

萧策转身向燕洵的卧室走去，燕洵独坐在院中，给自己又倒了杯酒，一饮而尽。

宇文玥回到骁骑营先去见了元彻，元彻面容不善，质问道："你又去了燕洵那？我跟你说了这么多你怎么就是不听呢！"

"襄王殿下如果没有其他事情，我就先去忙了。"

"你...罢了，之前皇陵失火，丢了一批陪葬品，近几日有传言，这批陪葬品流到了市面之上，这事兹事体大，你派人去查查，别闹出动静来。"

"诺！"

宇文玥离开时在营帐门口碰见了进来的东方忌，东方忌施了一礼，并未多说什么便进了襄王营帐。

看着襄王不善的脸色，东方忌开口询问道："殿下这是为了何事烦忧？"

"哎，你说这个宇文玥，到现在还和那个燕洵称兄道弟，早晚会连累了他宇文家。"

"这……"东方忌沉吟片刻："这事其实也不难办。"

"哦？先生有何妙计？"

东方忌："只要让他们做不成兄弟，宇文玥这种自诩正人君子之人，自是不屑于其他人对燕洵的种种作为，但如若他也成为这其中的一员，殿下猜，以宇文玥的性格，是否有颜面再见燕洵呢？"

"先生的意思是……？"

东方忌上前在元彻的耳边耳语了一番。

元彻大喜："这我怎么没想到。"

东方忌却面露担忧："只是听闻大梁太子最近去燕世子那里，也是勤的很，怕是坏了好事。"

"无妨，正好明日父皇在宫中接见萧策，我让楚乔护卫，再想办法支走莺歌苑的剩下两个人。"

东方忌："去办这件事的人，不知道殿下可有人选？"

元彻冷冷一笑："我倒是想到一人，适合的很！"

一大早，萧策在楚乔的护送下，从莺歌苑大摇大摆的出发进了宫，没一会仲羽也出门打探皇陵陪葬品的事情，连阿精也出门去买菜，整个莺歌苑只剩下燕洵坐在客厅里品着茶，思索着昨日萧策的提议。

"燕世子还真是好雅兴。"

看着来人，燕洵皱起眉头，冷冷道："怀公子倒是有些日子没见了。"

"前几日被下了天牢，世子不会不知，关了几日，属实无聊的很。"宇文怀走到矮桌旁，俯身挑起燕洵的下巴："想你的紧，今日得了空便来找你，啧啧啧，燕世子还是这副清冷模样，真不知道装给谁看。"

燕洵抬手慢慢推开宇文怀的手："看来这牢狱之灾，还是没教会你少说废话！"

"好啊，好一个牙尖嘴利，就是不知道一会在床 上是不是还这么厉害。不过听闻你攀上了大梁太子，这我可得替皇上好好验验身。"

燕洵缓慢的站起身，斜眼看向宇文怀："那你可得验仔细了，万一皇上定你个欺瞒之罪，再砍了你的脑袋。"

宇文怀在床 事上从来都只是发泄，只索要下 身的快 感，连吻痕都没在燕洵身上留下过，所以当燕洵被面朝下压在床上，只被宇文怀褪去下身衣物的时候，燕洵并未在意，直到感觉到下面被塞进异物，才觉出异常。

燕洵回头看向宇文怀，那人竟是衣冠整齐，似笑非笑的看着他，燕洵皱眉冷声道："你放了什么？"

宇文怀挑眉笑道："mei药而已，怕了？"

"哦？"燕洵翻过身直视着宇文怀："不知何时怀公子有了这般嗜好？难不成与死人待久了，人也不行了。"

"你也就这会能嘴硬，等这药发作，你后 面奇痒难忍的时候，就算来条狗，你都会求着它shang你！"

燕洵面色开始微微泛红，额上开始渗出细密的汗水："原来在怀公子心里，自己与狗是一样的。"

"啪！"宇文怀一巴掌打在燕洵的脸上，让原本就泛红的脸颊更加红艳："哼，忘了告诉你，若三个时辰不交 合，你就会暴血而亡，自己慢慢享受吧，你最好期待待会进来的不是什么阿猫阿狗，哈哈哈！"

已经开始浑身无力的燕洵，愤恨的瞪着宇文怀离开的背影：宇文怀，我定会让你不得好死！

宇文玥在营中巡视，便见莺歌苑的一个守卫匆匆忙忙过来寻他，说是燕洵有急事找他，虽有疑惑，但宇文玥仍是去了。

莺歌苑内空无一人，宇文玥的破月剑架在那守卫脖子上，守卫吓得哆嗦，指着燕洵的屋子："宇文将军，世子就在屋内，不信您去看。"

宇文玥压着人进到屋内，床上燕洵瑟缩着，听到声音艰难的抬起头，看见宇文玥先是一愣，随即笑了："原来他们打的是这个主意。"

宇文玥见燕洵面色潮红，额上渗着细汗，说话还喘着粗气，不由得担心道："你怎么了？"

"宇文玥，你让他出去，你自己过来。"见宇文玥还有些犹豫，燕洵又补充道："我没事，你过来就知道了。"

"滚！"宇文玥收了剑，那守卫急忙跑了出去，还特意的为两人关上了房门。

"宇文玥你过来。"

宇文玥依言走了过去，到了床前，才看清燕洵穿着的长袍已经松散，而长袍下面竟是未着寸缕。

"你……"

"我中了mei药。"燕洵说的平淡，如若不是他现在的状态，宇文玥都要以为他说的是今天吃了什么饭。

呆愣了片刻，宇文玥忙道："我……我去找人。"

"站住！"

燕洵费力的翻过身来直视宇文玥："你还没懂吗？今天这个局是为了你，你觉得会轻易让你走吗？就算你走了，我问你，你要找谁来救我？你真当我燕洵是谁都可以的吗？"

"我……"

"宇文玥。"燕洵撩开自己的衣摆，两条修长的腿向着宇文玥打开："我也没有命等你回来。"

宇文玥转身将破月放在一旁，脱了鞋，褪下外面长衫，跪坐到床上，

燕洵因药的关系，整个人染上一层粉色，像极了待人食用的，煮熟的虾子，这么想着，宇文玥伸出手摸上燕洵的大腿，触手之处也是一片炙热。

"恩……"宇文玥天生寒凉，燕洵这会正热的无处发泄，被一只冰凉的手碰到，顿时舒服的发出了一声呻 yin，宇文玥手顺着大腿一点点的移到后面的xue口。

燕洵："你在做什么？"

"帮你扩张。"

"不需要，你直接进来就好。"

"会弄伤你。"

"你再磨蹭这些没用的，伤的就是我的命。"燕洵闭上眼睛大口的喘着粗气："你要是ying不起来，就闭上眼睛，把我想成你心里的人。"

"不需要！"

"什……恩……"没等燕洵细想宇文玥的那句不需要是何意，宇文玥就ding了进来，药物的原因，燕洵的里面湿 热 润 滑，让宇文玥整根没了进去。

"恩……啊……"燕洵没想到宇文玥的突然的进入，在燕洵的印象中，宇文玥还是那个从小对什么事物都不敢兴趣的的冰坨子，燕洵甚至都想过宇文玥的血是不是也是冷的，但现在的这种冷，让燕洵舒服，他主动环住宇文玥的脖颈，嘴中放肆的溢出呻吟。

宇文玥低下头吻住燕洵的嘴，他从未想过自己会对燕洵动情，直到今天的情难自禁，他的克制，他的责任，此刻被全部抛下，既然是局，就在局中放纵，哪怕一次也好。

待所有喘息归于平静，燕洵已经瘫软在床上，一根手指都不想动，宇文玥想去扶他，却被他拒绝："你走吧，让我自己待会。"

犹豫了一下，宇文玥还是穿好衣服，拿起破月剑走向门口。

"宇文玥。"燕洵轻声喊道："以后别再来了。"

握着破月的手紧紧攥住，宇文玥只停顿了一刻便出了门。

走到大门口时，一掌击向之前来报信的守卫身上，那守卫瞬时飞出几米，口吐鲜血昏死了过去，其余守卫全部愣住当场。

宇文玥狠戾道："以后不要让我再见到此人。"

宇文玥回到骁骑营便去了元彻的营帐。

见到宇文玥，元彻笑道："回来了？"

"你如愿了？"

元彻："我这是为了你好，当断则断，明哲保身。"

"今日我与燕洵，兄弟情断。"宇文玥冷冷道："亦是你我兄弟，情断之日。"

此话一出，元彻大惊，怒道："宇文玥你疯了吗？"

"宇文玥从没如此清醒过。"宇文玥向元彻行了一礼："殿下没有别的吩咐，宇文玥先去忙了。"

说完也不等元彻开口便转身离开。

莺歌苑内，宇文玥离开后，燕洵闭着眼睛躺在床上休息，感觉有人走到床边，睁眼便看见宇文怀站在床边一脸鄙夷的看着他。

宇文怀："啧啧啧，还是燕世子有本事，让我那柳下惠般的四弟，如此放浪形骸。"

说着宇文怀走到床尾掰开燕洵的腿，之前宇文玥she在里面的ti液因动作流了出来，宇文怀撇了撇嘴："就是不知道燕世子满不满足啊！"

说着宇文怀露出自己的ang扬，借着宇文玥的jing液顶了进去。

宇文怀："MD，还这么紧，叫啊，刚刚和宇文玥不是叫的很lang吗？叫啊！"

燕洵紧抿着唇不发出一声，宇文怀也不理会，狠狠的ding弄，低下头在宇文玥留下的wen痕处啃咬。

"哈哈哈！"燕洵突然笑了起来。宇文怀抬起头看向燕洵："你笑什么？"

"宇文怀，你还不承认吗？你喜欢的是宇文玥。"

"闭嘴！"宇文怀啪一巴掌打在燕洵是脸上，显然是动了怒，一滴血沿着燕洵的嘴角流下来，燕洵却还是笑："你对宇文玥嫉妒，是因为你觉得你配不上他。"

"闭嘴！"

"你对他所有的事情都在意，对他身边所有人都恨，你对我的恨也是因为你对宇文玥的爱！"

"我说了让你闭嘴！""啪！"又是一巴掌打在燕洵的脸上。

燕洵："你对他的执念，超过你自己的想象！"

"啪！"又是一巴掌。

燕洵："你还不承认吗？你现在做的事情，借着宇文玥的jing液，啃咬他在我身上亲吻过的地方，你用这种方式，来想象自己抱着的是宇文玥！"

"我让你别再说了！"宇文怀双目赤红，一双手掐住燕洵的脖子，燕洵就这么看着几近失态的宇文怀，直到眼睛快要模糊时，突然从枕头下抽出半把剪刀，狠狠的插入了宇文怀的心脏，宇文怀不可置信的看着燕洵，血顺着嘴角滴落在燕洵的脸上，燕洵笑着，像盛开着的红色罂粟，妖艳却又致命！


	9. 莺歌苑（九）

宇文玥与襄王赶到宫里时，大殿上摆着宇文怀的尸身，燕洵就跪在旁边，脸色苍白的吓人，却是能清晰的看见脸上被打出的五指印痕，露在衣服外面的脖子上，也能清晰的看见被掐过后留下的指痕，身上的衣衫全部让汗水浸湿，整个人好似随时都要倒下去般的脆弱。

皇上和萧策似乎也是刚到不久，萧策站在一旁一脸的担忧，皇上坐在上座却是看不出喜怒。

看见宇文玥来了，皇上这才开口说道："宇文家的人也来了，洵儿，你说说这到底是怎么回事。"

"人确是燕洵所杀。"燕洵的声音极轻，显然是虚弱极了："请皇上治罪。"

"这……"魏帝看了看后面的宇文玥，有些为难的又对燕洵说道："洵儿，你为什么杀宇文怀，你得跟朕说清楚，朕总得先给宇文家一个交代，才能定你的罪不是。"

燕洵慢慢的抬起手解自己的衣服，因为手抖着，解了半响才全解开，衣服内，一身的青紫痕迹触目惊心，有的甚至带着牙印，旁边还残留着渗出的血迹，脖子上的指痕也更加的清晰。

燕洵："宇文怀今日到了莺歌苑，先是给臣下了药，之后对臣百般凌辱，最后竟是疯了般想要杀臣，臣想着还要一直陪在陛下身侧，为了活着，随手将剪刀挥了出去，却不想要了宇文怀的命，还请陛下责罚！"

魏帝看着燕洵那一身痕迹，再听燕洵的一席话，竟是有些心疼，但是面上仍是看不出喜怒，看向后面的宇文玥道："宇文玥，宇文怀毕竟是你宇文家的人，你来说说，朕该如何治燕洵的罪。"

宇文玥看着燕洵那一身的狼狈，颇为震惊，他知道那些痕迹里有些是他留下的，但如此严重，想必是宇文怀在他走后施虐的结果，正懊恼自己的大意，便听得魏帝的询问，急忙收敛心情，行礼道："回陛下，宇文怀虽为宇文玥的兄长，但却做出谋杀世子的可耻行为，是我宇文家有错在先，燕世子只是为了自保，宇文怀死有余辜，还望陛下责罚宇文玥。"

魏帝正了正身子："这个宇文怀平常就行事乖张，这事也不能怪到你宇文家，毕竟人都死了，不过既然你宇文家都不追究，燕世子也伤的不轻，朕看这事就这么算了吧！"

"父皇！"元彻急声道："这燕洵毕竟杀了人……"

"朕知道！"魏帝打断元彻道："燕洵自保才杀了宇文怀，如若不然，这躺在这的便是燕洵，到时候朕再来治宇文怀的罪，难道真要搭上两条命吗？"

元彻："可是……"

"没有什么可是。"魏帝摆了摆手示意元彻不要再说，又指了指宇文玥："宇文怀的尸体你带回去，对外不要声张，就说是病逝。"

宇文玥："诺！"

魏帝又看向燕洵："朕让太医跟你回莺歌苑，你回去好生休养着，今天这事就忘了吧。"

"谢陛下！"燕洵俯下身去行礼，却不想整个人倒在地上，昏了过去。

再次醒来的时候已经回到了莺歌苑，床边守着的居然是萧策。

"你……"

"洵儿你可算是醒了！"看着燕洵醒来，萧策的一脸担忧立刻换成了笑容："你都睡了一天一夜了，还好太医说你没什么大碍，要不然可要吓死我了！"

燕洵："你怎么在这？"

"担心你啊！"萧策眨巴眨巴眼睛："你晕倒之后是我给你送回来的，而且一直守着你到现在，怎么样，是不是很感动？"

燕洵没理萧策的话，撑起身子坐了起来，萧策见状急忙伸手过去扶他，却被燕洵刻意躲开："不需要。"

萧策颇为尴尬的收回手，不过马上又换上无所谓的笑容："洵儿你可真是无情，不过无妨，不影响本太子对你的心！对了，你昏睡的这一日，朝中可是有大事发生哦，你想不想听？"

燕洵正了正身子，萧策很贴心的在燕洵身后放了个软垫，这回燕洵没有拒绝，靠在垫子上开口道："你说，我便听着，你不说，也无妨。"

萧策无趣的撇了撇嘴："你啊你，算了，告诉你吧，魏征被皇帝斩了。"

"嗯。"

"你就只是恩？你倒是不意外。"萧策笑道："胆大包天的将先皇的陪葬品放进自家老子的墓里，魏帝不诛他九族，已经开了恩，不过也亏了他侄子大义灭亲将他绑到大殿之上，否则，按照魏帝的性子，他魏家肯定是一人不剩！"

"魏舒烨？绑了魏征？"燕洵皱眉思索半刻，突然冷笑，低声说道："好一个宇文玥。"

"洵儿你说什么呢？"

萧策眨巴眨巴眼睛看着燕洵，燕洵抬眼看了看他："今日是第三日。"

萧策："什么？"

燕洵："我给你答案，我答应你的要求，但是出城部署得听我的。"

"那是自然！"

"五日后的酉时来找我，带着你要带走的人，但要少，我不想带太多人走。"

"嗯嗯嗯，自然自然！"萧策不停的点着脑袋，看着燕洵傻笑。

燕洵顿了顿："还有你的那个条件，随时可以，如果你现在想要我……"

说着燕洵竟是要掀开盖在身上的被子，萧策见状赶忙制止。

"别胡闹！"萧策将被子给燕洵盖好："你身子还虚着呢，真当我是禽兽了不成。"

燕洵："还死不了，我没那么弱不禁风，就是有些乏罢了。"

"那也不行，我不是真想威胁你，我是……算了，说了你也不会信。"

看着萧策脸上的失落，燕洵垂下眼，过了半响指了指自己身旁："你过来坐下。"

萧策依言坐下，不想燕洵竟是伸手将他的裤子扯了下来，摸上了里面的物事。

萧策："你……"

燕洵："先付你份定金。"

萧策本就对燕洵有意，现在被燕洵握住，没几下便硬了起来。更让萧策诧异的，燕洵竟府下身子含住了那里。

萧策："洵儿……你不必……"

"再说话，咬断！"

虽然燕洵说的有些含糊不清，但萧策还是听话的乖乖闭了嘴，他的洵儿可是能干出这种事的！

萧策闭上眼睛，感受着燕洵温热的口腔包裹着自己，灵巧的舌头从ling口舔过，快感顿时席卷全身，整个人不自主的，模仿着交 合的方式，向燕洵的口中挺入，想象着自己进入到燕洵的身体，不久便达到了gao潮，燕洵感受到口中物体的变化，故意用力吸了一下，萧策立马泄在了燕洵的口中。

燕洵抬起头，嘴里还含着萧策射出的东西，萧策刚想说吐出来，谁知燕洵喉咙一动，将萧策的jing ye全部咽了下去。

"你……"萧策叹了口气，抬手抹去燕洵嘴角残留的污浊："你这又何必呢？"

"这是定金，剩下的，你什么时候想要，随时给你。"

燕洵不带任何语气的话语，让萧策也难得的严肃起来："我想要的是你的心，算了，知道你不信，不过我们有的是时间。"

萧策走了，燕洵吃了些楚乔端来的粥后，又睡下了，楚乔拿着餐盘经过院落的时候，看向院外的一颗高树，茂密的树叶中，隐匿着一袭白衣的人，手中握着破月剑，静静的看着燕洵的房间。

楚乔有些无奈的摇了摇头，有些人，就算看透了自己的心，却也无法跨越面前的鸿沟，爱对了人，却错了时间！


	10. 莺歌苑（十）

五日后的莺歌苑内，萧策焦急的在屋内踱着步，他带来的几个侍女也都面露急色，只有燕洵静静的坐在桌前喝着茶。

"我的世子殿下，这都什么时候了，你还在这喝茶。"萧策凑到燕洵身边，急道："大理寺的犯人越狱，现在在东大街行恶，城中守卫已经有一部分赶过去了，我们赶紧趁乱出城啊！"

"还没到时候。"

燕洵仍是那副不急不慌的模样，急得萧策只想直接将人绑走算了。正想再说些什么，恰巧仲羽从外面进来。

仲羽："世子，之前安排进各官员府邸的人已经准备好了，火起，便开始杀人行动。"

"恩。"燕洵又抿了口茶，淡淡问道："我说的，都传达到了吗？"

仲羽："世子放心，各府邸安插的都是死侍，无论成功与否，事后必自尽，不留任何活口，长安城内咱们安插的人员，没暴露的，按照世子的吩咐，会继续潜伏，剩下的，已经在这两日陆续出城在城外接应，楚姑娘这个时候应该已经和他们碰上头了。"

听到此处，萧策诧异道："你居然部署了这么多！"

燕洵放下茶杯，狠戾道："我保证今日之后，大魏的朝堂之上，不会剩下几个人。"

话毕，就听院外大街之上，人声鼎沸，大喊着"走水了！"整个长安城上空的黑夜，顿时被火光照亮。

萧策看着外面被映红的天，笑道："这下可是更热闹了，洵儿，趁着大部分兵力去救火，我们赶紧出城吧！"

燕洵："再等等。"

萧策皱眉急道："还等什么啊！"

"在等我！"随着话音，一人影翻墙而入站在众人面前，黑色的斗篷罩住头部叫人看不真切。

燕洵嘴角微微上扬："来了？"

"偷我大哥的令牌着实让我费了些功夫。"那人将斗篷摘下，拿出令牌冲着燕洵一笑。

萧策瞪大了眼睛看着面前的人："赵西风？！"

来人正是在家中禁足的赵西风。燕洵放下茶杯起身，向众人道："人齐了，走吧！"

"洵儿你就带这几个人？"萧策固然想快些出发，但是他们的人似乎有些少，他自己就带了四个婢女，燕洵这边除了仲羽和阿精，也就还有五个侍从，就算加上赵西风也就只有十四个人。

萧策："顺利出城倒还好，可如果一旦动起手来，就算里应外合，我也不觉得我们胜算很大，还是洵儿你另有计谋？"

"没有，赌一把！"燕洵看着萧策，表情没有一点开玩笑的意思："怎么？怕了？"

萧策眼睛挑了挑："怎么会，有洵儿你在，开心还来不及呢，好出发吧！"

一行人都像赵西风一样，身披黑色斗篷，宽大的帽子遮住身形与脸，甚至让人辨不出男女，策马来到西城门，平时重兵把守的城门，因城内的动乱，城门紧闭，只留下守城的一队士兵。

"站住！什么人？"守城的头领拦住众人，大喝道。

赵西风掏出怀中的令牌，沉声道："我等奉旨出城办事，快快打开城门，让我等出去。"

那头领仔细看了看令牌，却是赵东亭的无误，可还是有些怀疑，不敢贸然开城门："各位大人，我们并未接到任何命令，况且现在城中大乱……"

"你也知城中大乱！"赵西风大喝道："耽误了正事你担待的起吗？"

"这……"

赵西风见那头领还有些犹豫，索性摘了披风的帽子："狗东西，睁开你的狗眼看看爷是谁！"

那头领一见赵西风，立马谄笑道："原来是赵二爷，小的马上开城门，开城门！"

"慢着！"

随着一声大喝，赵东亭领着一队禁卫军突然挡在城门前。

"大……大哥……"

"西风，你是不是疯了！"赵东亭看着赵西风，一脸的不可置信："我发现令牌不见了就知道要出事，但我没想到居然是你！"

"大哥，你放我们出去吧，求你了！"

"住口！你知不知道你在说什么？在做什么？这件事很有可能牵连我们整个赵家，你想让整个赵家都陷入万劫不复吗？"赵东亭拔剑指向燕洵等人："我倒要看看是什么人，能让你做出如此愚蠢之事。"

燕洵遮在帽子下的嘴角微微上扬，策马上前，摘了自己的帽子："赵大人别来无恙！"

"哼！我就知道是你这个下贱的狐媚子！"赵东亭不屑道："皇上仁慈，留你一条贱命，你不感恩戴德打开双腿让男人上，居然还想着叛逃出城！"

燕洵眼神狠戾，像极了一匹狼："赵东亭，既然你急着送死，我就收了你的狗命，祭我燕北的大旗！"

说罢，燕洵手一挥，仲羽立即放出一只信号箭，未等众人反应过来，城楼上面守城的士兵，已经被城外射进来的箭雨全部射杀，随即城外想起大批人马攻击城门的声音。

赵东亭大喝一声："守住城门，其他人与我一同捉拿反贼！"

两伙人瞬时厮打在一起，但燕洵这边毕竟人数较少，外面接应的人一时也冲不进来，时间拖得久了，怕是城里的禁卫军敢来，萧策正想着是否调自己的人过来帮忙，突然不知从哪来了一群蒙面人，加入战局，斩杀守城的士兵，燕洵得了这群人的帮助，不出一刻便杀了所有士兵，活捉了赵东亭，那群蒙面人如来时一样迅速撤离，萧策虽然好奇，但反观燕洵却是没有一丝反应。

城门被打开，燕洵持着剑来到赵东亭身前，那人还在叫骂着，剑起，溅落了一地的血！

"大哥！"赵西风虽然知道赵东亭凶多吉少，但毕竟是自己的亲兄长，悲痛的奔过去抱起来的，已经是断了气的一具尸体。

燕洵冷眼看了看赵西风，然后翻身上马："出城！"

闻言，赵西风为赵东亭合上眼睛，将尸体放下，也翻身上马跟着燕洵出了城。

不多时，众人来到渭水河旁，吊桥前赵西风停下了马，燕洵见状跟着停了下来，并对其余人道："你们先过河。"

仲羽："世子不可！"

"你们先过河这是命令！"

"可……"

仲羽还想说些什么，楚乔拽了她一下摇了摇头，示意不用再说，仲羽无奈，指挥着人马过河，萧策经过燕洵身边时，意味深长的拍了拍燕洵的肩膀。

赵西风看着燕洵的眼睛，把剑递到燕洵的手中："只能送你到这了，到我还债的时候了，杀了我吧！"

说罢赵西风闭上了眼睛，等待着死亡，可预期的疼痛没有到来，燕洵将剑扔到了地上。

燕洵："赵西风，你曾经逼我断指，但我曾断你两指，你杀我阿姐，今我杀你大哥，一命抵一命，你我从今以后，两不相欠！"

"洵儿……"

"记住，你今日没离开过赵府。"

燕洵看着赵西风的眼神决绝，赵西风心中苦涩，有时候活着未尝不是一种折磨。

燕洵也不再耽搁，骑马过了吊桥，刚过吊桥，手下的人便拿来火把将吊桥点燃，赵西风隔着熊熊烈火，看着对面的燕洵，忍不住大喊了一声："燕洵！珍重！"

燕洵没有回头，但是赵西风知道他听到了，赵西风一直目送着燕洵，想将他的背影烙进自己的心里，此一别，许就是永远。


	11. 莺歌苑（十一）

出了长安，燕洵将人马分成三队，阿精带领一队人马在前探路，仲羽带领一队人马善后，自己与萧策、楚乔带领一队，一群人根据萧策的城防图，直奔燕北，倒是一路太平。

夜里，燕洵等人在树林中休憩，再有一天路程便可抵达燕北，连日来的奔波让所有人疲惫不堪，却是一点不敢放松戒备。

夜空中似乎有什么在空中飞过，确认没有威胁后没人去在意，除了萧策。

在其他人没注意到的时候，萧策偷偷离开了人群来到林子深处，一只信鸽扑棱着翅膀飞到萧策摊开的手掌中，拿下信筒中的密信，萧策无奈的叹了口气。处理好密函转身准备离开时，就见燕洵靠在不远处的树干，不知站了多久。

"哟，洵儿你这是在盯着我吗？受宠若惊啊！"萧策还是一贯的笑。

燕洵向着他走过来站在萧策面前："怎么？太子殿下是有什么怕人看见的？非要躲到这没人的林子里。"

月光照在燕洵身上，在黑夜里也能让人看清他的容貌。萧策爱惨了燕洵现在的妆容，一头绑好的小辫子，左耳的耳圈，都想让萧策忍不住伸手去撩拨，而那双似是要把人吸进去的眸子，此刻正盯着他。

萧策咽了咽口水，笑嘻嘻道："不信我？"

燕洵："燕北近在咫尺，还需要怀疑你吗？只是怕你不辞而别。"

听到这话，萧策笑不出来了，这一路他已经取得了燕洵的信任，或者说是短暂的信任，他心里是高兴的，可平时外表放浪的人，这时竟有些扭捏的不知道该说些什么。

"要走了吗。"他听见燕洵轻声说道，不是问句，是肯定。

萧策点了点头："恩，明天一早就走，你也知道，帝王家的事情，身不由己，所以只能送你到这了。"

两人又沉默了一会，然后他又听燕洵轻声道："我不喜欠人东西，欠你的，今晚还你。"

直到把燕洵压在树上的那一刻，萧策整个人还是蒙的，明明自己是在上面的那个，怎么就让燕洵得了主导权呢？想到这，萧策坏心眼的向着燕洵体内的敏感点，狠狠顶弄了几下。

"恩……"燕洵呻吟出声，一双凤目瞪向萧策。

萧策嘿嘿的笑了两声，想着燕洵明日还要骑马赶路，到底是没有忍心太过折腾他，温柔的抽插了一会便泄了出来。

两人整理干净之后，萧策撇了撇嘴："说是等你心甘情愿的，结果现在……哎，我真不是想拿这些强迫你，虽然刚刚有点像你强迫了我……"

"再说话你就别回大梁了！"燕洵眯了眯眼睛，看的萧策赶紧禁了声。

两人往回走了几步，就见一颗大树后站着一个男人，此人萧策知是燕洵手下的一位大将，却是没说过话，不因别的，萧策觉得此人心术不正，而那人也是心高气傲，那双大眼睛除了燕洵外就没正眼瞧过谁。

而此时这双眼睛正恶狠狠的盯着他，让萧策不禁打了个寒颤，拍了拍燕洵的肩膀，萧策很丢人的溜了。

燕洵看向靠在树干上的男人，不带任何感情的问道："你在这做什么？"

"夜里凉，世子应该加件衣服。"说着男子抖了抖手中拿着的大氅，也不多言，直接给燕洵披到身上。

"你是程老将军的儿子，叫程鸢吧，我记得幼时你随你父亲经常来府上做客，你长我两岁，我记得那时还叫你一声鸢哥。"

燕洵垂眼，明显看见为他系着大氅带子的手一顿，然后程鸢抬眼看他道："当时年幼，不知礼数，世子莫怪。"可那神态，哪有半分知错的模样。

燕洵却是笑了："今后的燕北，还要仰仗程将军。"

程鸢也扬起嘴角："世子说笑，您才是燕北的未来！"

燕洵从腰中抽出一把短刀架上了程鸢的脖子，程鸢也不怕，侧眼看着那把短刀。

程鸢的反应燕洵全部看在眼中，然后淡淡开口道："此刀名唤龙雀，相传是战国名将白起所有，内傅妖灵，需以血来温养，莫要辜负了它。"

说罢把短刀移至程鸢面前，程鸢双手接过，面露喜色，弯腰道："末将多谢殿下！"

燕洵拍了拍程鸢的肩膀："夜深了回去吧。"

第二天萧策偷偷的走了，没人在意，他们的燕北近在咫尺，曾经年少时，燕洵想过很多次回到燕北的情形，却从未想过某一天家破人亡，归来时，只有自己。

洪川城，两边街道站满了人，却安静的很，都静静的看着燕洵的人马进城，燕洵的眼睛扫过众人，带着探究，他不知道这些人是否欢迎他回来，他从他们的脸上只看到了陌生。

突然一位老者拦住燕洵的马，看着燕洵老泪纵横，嘴中喃喃道："回来了！回来了就好，侯爷最后的血脉啊！回来了！"

人群中有人被老者的情绪感染，也开始默默的流泪，看着这些人的眼泪，燕洵此刻才终于真切的感受到，他是回到了燕北，他的家！


	12. 莺歌苑（十二）

大厅内整齐摆放着宴请的桌椅，上面端正的摆放着吃食，可桌前却是空无一人，燕洵坐在上座脸色不善。

这时程鸢领着副将走进来，看着无人的宴会，笑道："殿下不必等了，末将已经率人出城二十余里，仍不见各部族有人前来。"

闻言仲羽奇道："程将军，请柬确定都送到他们的手里了吗？"

程鸢一脸不悦看向仲羽："当然。"

燕洵看了看四周，问道："请柬上的日子，可是写的今日？"

"是的。"程鸢颔首道。

燕洵："那为何还没有人来？"

一旁的楚乔出声道："我再去看看，或许他们有什么事耽搁了。"

"没这个必要了！"程鸢出声拦住楚乔，然后看向燕洵："殿下，您是三天前发出的请柬，到现在一个人都没有来，只有一种可能，那就是他们根本不想来。"

燕洵："为何？"

程鸢："殿下火烧长安，杀了大魏朝堂大半官吏，一路杀回燕北，如今天下，谁人不知殿下您的威名，魏帝威风扫地，他一定咽不下这口气，所以他一定会调集大军，前来攻打燕北，到时候要让草原八部提刀去面对魏军，他们可没有这个胆量。"

听罢燕洵冷哼一声："都是些我父亲当年的盟友，我还指望着能被他们提点一二，看来是我多虑了。"

程鸢："听说今日霍图部有全牛宴，所有部族的首领都会到场。"

"霍图部？"

燕洵看向程鸢，程鸢立刻会意，继续说道："族长阿古图，是前任族长恩格的弟弟，恩格是侯爷的拜把兄弟，当年北朔城破，他领兵前来支援，没想到中途，却遭遇了阿古图的毒手，阿古图不但杀兄霸嫂，还把恩格的几个儿子全都杀了，是草原上出了名的心狠手辣的一匹狼。"

程鸢顿了顿，看向燕洵不善的脸色，再开口带了一丝笑意："若是殿下现在出发的话，应该还能赶上开席！"

燕洵眯了眯眼睛，从座位上站起："既然如此，我就去讨上一杯——血酒！"

看燕洵要走，仲羽面露急色："殿下，乌先生就要来了，草原上的事情，还是交给他处理吧。"

"我既回来了，就无须先生再操劳，你和阿楚在府中等着先生。"燕洵看向楚乔："阿楚你不是要找乌先生吗，你在这等着他，好好聊聊，我们去去就回。"

楚乔点了点头道了声小心。仲羽还想阻拦，燕洵却是不予理会直接走了出去，程鸢扬着嘴角也立即跟了上去，府门之前，工匠们正在搬运匾额，风吹起匾额上的红布，上书燕北王府。

阿精颔首道："殿下，这是新做好的匾额，羽姑娘说了，等我们发了讨魏檄文就可以挂了。"

燕洵："现在就挂上去吧。"

得了燕洵的话，程鸢转头向工匠们喊道："听见了吗，还愣着干什么，殿下说现在就挂上去。"

工匠们开始挂匾额，燕洵却是满意的看了看一旁的程鸢。

燕洵一行人来到霍图部，有几个不长眼的小喽啰上前阻拦，让程鸢握着龙雀全都抹了脖子，剩下的人看见燕北的世子殿下杀气腾腾，再加上早就对阿古图的不满，竟没有人再上前阻拦，霍图部的大帐里，阿古图与草原八部的各个首领搂着舞女喝着酒，已经都有了醉意，阿古图，阿古图又喝下一杯美女递过来的美酒，笑眯眯的看向其他首领："你们都听我说，燕洵那个小狼崽子，想拉咱们草原上的勇士跟他一起送死，做梦！他爹号称燕北狮子王，纵横二十年，关内关外难逢敌手，不还叫人一个回合就把他的脑袋砍啦。"

"就是就是！"各部族首领哄笑着又干了杯酒，其中一个部族首领担忧道："可我听说他当日离开长安之时，带着部下把长安城杀得是血流成河，而且火烧长安，杀了长安大半的官员，很是骁勇多谋！"

"哈哈哈，吹牛谁不会，还血流成河，你看见了？罚酒一杯！"另一个首领大着舌头打趣着，其他人也跟着起哄大笑。

阿古图这时特神秘的看向众人："不过我可是听说了，你们知道魏帝为什么不杀他吗？"见众人不解，阿古图继续道："有探子说，燕洵上 了魏帝老儿的床，哈哈哈，还不止，大魏朝堂基本都把他 睡 了个遍，这敞 开大 腿让男人 上的货 色还能拿起刀吗，真要打起仗来，连女人都打不过！等有机会把他弄来，咱哥几个也尝尝味道！"

"哈哈哈，好好好，喝酒！"

众人哄笑着搂着歌女喝酒，阿古图却突然觉出一阵杀气，这时大帐的帐帘被左右打开，进来了几个人，为首的那个一身戾气，震慑的旁边阿古图的侍卫都不敢阻拦。

"你们是什么人？"阿古图眯着眼睛看着进来的几人，为首那人虽没有半分女人的柔情娇媚，却是英气逼人，一双凤目狠戾的盯着众人，看的阿古图小腹一热，也不叫身边侍卫，迷了心智般自己走了过去，还装作凶悍的大喊道："问你们话呢……啊！"

话没完，燕洵已经抽出程鸢别在腰间的龙雀，插入了阿古图的肩膀，侍女们吓得大叫着跑了出去，阿古图的侍卫抽出刀却不敢妄动，燕洵就在众人的注视下，握着龙雀的刀柄，带着阿古图一步步走到之前阿古图坐的主位坐下。

各部族首领吓得顿时就酒醒了大半，想跑，却被程鸢等人堵着门口。

燕洵："坐下！"

燕洵说的很慢，却带着王者的威严不容人抗拒，各部族首领只能乖乖坐好。

燕洵将阿古图的脑袋按到桌子上，龙雀抽出插在桌上阿古图的脖子前，一双凤目狠戾的扫过各大部族首领，

"认识一下，我是燕洵，你们的新王！"

语毕，龙雀落下，伴着阿古图的鲜血，一字一句震慑着在坐的每一个人。

阿古图一死，草原八部表面上俯首称臣，实则各个心怀鬼胎，但是燕洵的震慑让各个部族都不敢轻举妄动。

回到燕王府，燕洵去见了乌先生，两个人对坐屋内分析着现在的局势。

乌先生问燕洵："你想现在就向大魏出兵吗？"

燕洵眉头紧锁："如若可以，我当然现在就想让大魏血债血偿，但先生知道，先不说草原八部能否助我，最大的问题是兵力和粮草！"

燕洵看向乌道涯，他其实还有别的方法，直取长安，只是要放弃整个红川和燕北，他在犹豫，他曾以为为了复仇他什么都可以做，可回到燕北看见燕北的百姓，他又有一丝的犹豫，但是这个想法，现在是万万不能说与乌道涯的，他还不能足够的信任他。

乌道涯点了点头，为燕洵和自己各自斟了一杯茶："那不知殿下现在如何打算？"

"打算？"燕洵轻笑道："本王倒是想听听先生有何高见？"

"燕北的事情，自然是要听殿下的，乌某不才，代殿下主持燕北三年，已是托大，现在殿下回来了，自然是要全部还与殿下。"

"乌先生过谦了，您一手创办了贤阳商会，为燕北积攒资金，我重回燕北，先生功不可没。"后面几个字燕洵说的格外重，乌道涯笑了笑："我稍后让仲羽把商会的所有东西都交与殿下，我还是那句话，殿下既然回来了，燕北所有的事宜还得都交给殿下才好。"

"那就多谢先生了。"燕洵端起茶杯以茶代酒敬了乌道涯一杯，乌道涯离开前对燕洵说了一句"攘外必先安内。"

燕洵在屋内思索了片刻，叫来了程鸢。

程鸢："殿下。"

燕洵看着程鸢恭敬的模样很是满意："程将军，叫你来是有事交由你去办，你知道如若开战，我燕北远征的最大阻碍，就是军粮。"

程鸢："殿下的意思是...征粮？"

燕洵摇了摇头："我只是想让你把这个消息传出去，我要让燕北的百姓都知道这件事。"

程鸢不是很明白燕洵的用意，但是既然燕洵吩咐了，他就会去办好。燕洵显然很满意程鸢的态度，点了点头继续道："贴出告示，两日后征兵。"

"诺！"

程鸢走后，燕洵独自坐在定北侯曾经的房间，面对着父亲曾经的战袍，燕洵喃喃自语道："父亲，我居然用这样的方式来决定燕北百姓的去留，很可笑吧，我应该狠起心肠不是吗，可我进城的时候犹豫了，这次，如若他们还记得我燕北的仇恨，还记得我燕家的累累白骨，我哪怕用我毕生的时间，也会保他们周全，可如果他们忘了，希望父亲不要怪我，血债必然要用血来铺路。"

一室寂静，回答他的，只有窗外的月光，撒在定北侯昔日的战袍之上。

两日之后，燕洵坐在桌前看着贤阳商会的消息，程鸢从外面一脸笑容的进来："殿下，快出去看看吧。"

征兵处，排满了人，有年轻的少年，正值壮年的汉子，甚至人群中还有推着一车车粮食的妇人老翁。看见燕洵出来，所有人都跪下喊着："殿下！"

燕洵："你们这是做什么？"

一位老翁应是人群中的一位长者："殿下，我们听说打仗，可我们这些老弱妇孺上不了前线，但是打仗军队需要粮食，我们就把家里能拿的吃食都拿来了，定北侯带我们恩重如山，当年如若不是你燕家守卫燕北，哪里来的我们的安居乐业，大魏皇帝昏庸，害死了老侯爷，二十万军民葬身火海，我们这家家户户，都有大魏的血债！哪怕我们饿死，也要为殿下筹够军粮！"

老翁语毕，前来参军的兵士全部高呼："誓死追随燕王殿下！"

燕洵站在那里听着他们的哭喊，红了眼眶，他想对他的父亲说：你赢了！

燕洵看着这些燕北的百姓，好半响才慢慢说道："兵收了，粮食拿回去！"

"殿下！"

"我父亲守卫燕北，为的就是我燕北的百姓安居乐业，今日我如若不管你们的死活，收了你们的粮，就算报了仇，可我燕北饿殍遍野，我这样做与那魏帝老儿又有何区别！仇我定会报，但我也定要保我子民的平安，今日我燕洵在此立誓哪怕山河崩塌，血溅成灰，也要报此仇！但我同样也要保我燕北军民性命，不让魏帝的爪牙再伤我燕北百姓分号！只要我燕洵活着一天，定要让你们亲眼看着，我用魏帝的血，祭我燕北亡魂！"

"誓死追随燕王！"

燕洵不再有任何犹豫，他的仇要报，他的子民也需要他来守护。也是此刻，程鸢才懂了燕洵的用意，对百姓的试探，亦是对自己的抉择，这一刻，他才是燕北的王！

解决完征兵也百姓的事，已经快要入夜，燕洵刚回到卧房休息了半刻，阿精慌里慌张的进来："殿下出事了。"

燕洵揉了揉额角："又怎么了？"

阿精："程将军刚刚把一个参将给杀了。这会外面几个将军正闹着呢。"

"因为什么？"燕洵似乎并不以为意，阿精"这"了半天也没说出来，燕洵不耐烦的摆了摆手："行了，把程鸢给我叫来。"

阿精出去不一会，程鸢便来了，脸上还沾着血污，一脸的气愤不平，好似他是受了气的那个。

燕洵看他这样不禁有些想笑，问程鸢："听说你杀了一个副将？因为什么？要不说出点什么，我也保不了你，定要军法处置。"

"哼！"程鸢冷哼道："他该死！"

"哦？我倒要听听他是怎么个该死法！"

"他..."程鸢把脸别过去，咬牙道："他说殿下的坏话，他污蔑殿下，就该杀！"

燕洵扬了扬嘴角，对旁边阿精吩咐道："给那个副将家送些钱财，告诉他的那个主将，就说他一时想不开做了大魏的奸细，程将军发现及时才未酿成大祸，对外就不要声张了。"

"诺！"

燕洵摆了摆手，让阿精和一干侍从全部退下，这才又看向程鸢："你倒是给本王说说，那个副将都说了什么污蔑我的话了。"

"我...我说不出口。"

"让你说你就说！"燕洵佯装大怒，程鸢这才开口道："他说殿下您在长安是...是...是以 色侍 人。"

"呵！"燕洵轻笑："所以你就把他杀了，那如果他说的是真的呢？"

"那更要杀！"程鸢看向燕洵："殿下在长安身不由己，现如今殿下回来了，只要有我程鸢在的一天，就不许有人欺辱殿下，哪怕一句不敬的话也不行！"

"哈哈哈哈！"燕洵大笑起来，笑够了，勾了勾手指示意程鸢过去，等程鸢近了前，燕洵倾身到程鸢眼前："你想 要 我吗？"

程鸢先是一愣，而后却是笑了："你给，我就要！"

燕洵拽过程鸢的领子，两人就这么啃 咬在一起，疯狂的，燕洵很少这么主动，他觉得程鸢和他有些像，或者有过之而不及，程鸢会比自己更加不择手段，像极了那把龙雀，供他驱使的龙雀，需要血的供养，他需要这把龙雀，哪怕是身体上也需要，燕洵清楚自己经过这三年，已经不可能再去抱 女人，他需要一个人供自己驱使，一个衷心的聪明人，程鸢无疑是最佳的选择。

被程鸢进 入的时候，燕洵闷哼一声，紧紧的搂着程鸢的脖子，任由程鸢在自己身上啃 咬，燕洵随着程鸢的顶 弄晃动，轻声在程鸢耳边说道："你要记住，你是本王第一个主动的男人！"

程鸢的顶弄因这句话停了下来，他看着燕洵，那双凤目噙着生理的泪看着他笑，亮亮的，犹如儿时的初见，像极了夜空中的星，燕洵感觉体 内的那 物似乎又胀 大了一圈，随即而来的是更猛烈的抽 插和要把他吞之入腹的 亲 吻。

"你是我的了！"两个人都这么想着！


	13. 莺歌苑（十三）

燕洵困乏的躺在床上闭目养神，程鸢侧躺在他身旁，一只胳膊支着头看着燕洵，另一只手一下一下的捋着燕洵的发辫。

"过几天与我去贤阳。"燕洵开口，带着情事过后的沙哑。

"好。"程鸢摸了摸燕洵左肩的伤疤，那是当年逃离长安时，宇文玥的冰雪箭留下的："商会那边，殿下想如何处理。"

"哼，咬主子的狗，留着何用！"

程鸢点了点头："殿下放心，程鸢的龙雀毕会为殿下扫清一切障碍。"

燕洵没有接话，在程鸢怀里找了个舒服的姿势，"累了。"

程鸢揽住燕洵的腰："睡会吧，我为殿下守夜。"说罢吻了吻燕洵的额头。

这一夜燕洵又做了梦，梦中是多年前的青山院，玩闹累了，自己挤上那人的床，那人先是满脸嫌弃，却又在自己睡着的时候，悄悄的搂上他的腰。

另一边宇文玥领着月七一行人正在赶往贤阳，他此行打算去将遍布大魏全国的大梁谍者一网打尽，当年的定北侯一案和长安之乱都有大梁谍者的身影，留着他们后患无穷。宇文玥的理由无懈可击，可宇文灼知道他是为了那个人，贤阳离燕北相近，被宇文灼说破，宇文玥竟是应了，既然看清了自己的心，便不再掩饰，面对宇文灼的说教，宇文玥提起当年宇文灼为一女婢自断双腿之事，宇文灼泪目："正是经历过此事，才不想你越陷越深，像我一样成了一个废人，前程尽毁啊！""祖父后悔了，如若重来一次，祖父是会放弃那人吗？"宇文灼本以为自己会毫不犹豫的说会，可眼前闪过那女子的身影面庞，宇文灼知道，就算再来一次，他仍会做同样的选择。"去吧！"宇文灼闭上双眼："做事三思而后行，如若做出有损宇文家之事，绝不饶你！"宇文玥躬身而出，又听得身后一句："护好自己！"宇文玥到了贤阳之后，与贤阳的谍纸天眼者老洛汇合，抓捕大梁密府安插在贤阳的三处秘密据点，但还是晚了一步，在最大的那个据点处，宇文玥靠着自己敏锐的直觉，抓到一名大梁女谍者。从女谍者的口中，宇文玥得知一个叫作贤阳商会的组织，三年前突然出现的商会，垄断了附近一带的油粮米面生意，商会主人明面上是一个叫作刘熙的商人，但据说真正的主人是黑道中人，人称风四爷。听到这，宇文玥不由自主的想到了燕洵，三年前正是燕洵入住莺歌小院的时候，而那个风四爷，宇文玥想到那个从小跟在燕洵身边的风眠，可一切都是自己的猜测，宇文玥一方面不想燕洵牵扯其中，一方面又盼着自己与燕洵多些瓜葛，可那又能如何呢？宇文玥不禁嗤笑，单从身份上来说，他与燕洵已经是敌人了。

燕洵带着程鸢、阿精和一众手下秘密去往贤阳，本来楚乔想要跟来，燕洵却执意将人留在了燕北，看着一旁得意的程鸢，楚乔只能咬牙应了。

到了贤阳风四爷的府邸，程鸢与阿精还有一黑斗篷罩着脸面的男子进到前厅，那风四爷正是当年燕洵身边的书童风眠，风眠拱手向程鸢客气道："程鸢将军，久闻大名啊！"

程鸢："风四爷的名号才是如雷贯耳啊！"

说着恭维的话，可程鸢的乖张的态度，总让风眠想起曾经长安城里那几个世家子弟。

正想着，后面阿精调侃道："哎呀，好你个小兔崽子，可以啊，我们都来到门口了，你也不出来迎接一下，架子够大的呀！"

"外面无数双眼睛盯着，我若是亲自出府迎接，怕是不出一个时辰，你们的行踪就要被人查个底朝天了。"风眠见程鸢撇了撇嘴，不置可否的点了点头，继续说道："将军一路辛苦了，请先休息，我为将军备下了美酒佳肴，将军请！"

程鸢也不推辞，舒坦的坐到椅子上，阿精也跟着坐下，那黑色斗篷罩面的男子却是仍然站在原地，风眠立即吩咐左右家丁侍女退下，那男子这才迈着步子走上主位坐下，摘下黑色的帽兜露出面目，可不就是燕洵，风眠虽有些猜测，但见到燕洵仍不免激动心情，跪倒在地叫了一声："世子！"

看见自小陪伴在自己身边的风眠，燕洵难得的露出温情："风眠，好久不见了。"

"世子，您怎么来了？您这样太危险了！"看见燕洵风眠自是开心，可转念想到此刻局势，不免担忧起来。

"我此次前来，并非只是为了见你。"

风眠欲言又止，看着有些犹豫，："世子，前几天我手底下的人来报，大梁在贤阳的谍者被抓，听形容，像是月卫做的。而且有人看见了...月七。"

燕洵脸色微变，月七从不离宇文玥身边，月七在此，就意味着宇文玥也来了。燕洵神态，程鸢尽收眼底，手摸了摸立在身侧刀柄，一脸的不爽。

阿精清楚燕洵与宇文玥的过往，见燕洵面露为难之色，急忙岔开话题："那个风四爷，都说你混的不错，果然啊，今天这身扮相，要是走在大街上，我肯定不敢认了。"

闻言，风眠看向燕洵又低了低头，叱咤黑道的风四爷，难得的有些不好意思起来："我就是怕你们说我奢侈，特意找了这么件衣服，要是知道世子来，我就找下人借一件。"

见风眠如此说，燕洵笑了笑："起来吧。"

"诺！"

燕洵："关于贤阳商会的事情，简单说一下吧。"

"商会的会长叫刘熙，早年在燕北做过学政官，与乌先生有一面之缘，后来，他父亲去世，他回乡丁忧，恰逢此时，魏帝大破北朔，老侯爷惨死，北朔百姓十不存一，之后的半年，灾荒瘟疫，老百姓更加苦不堪言，刘熙不齿魏帝残害忠良，再加上对燕北的感情，他变卖家产，买粮买药送往燕北。"

"哎！"阿精听到燕北的苦楚长叹一声："这么说来这个刘熙，倒是挺有良心的啊。"

燕洵看了阿精一眼，风眠没理会阿精继续说道："后来为了支持保护世子，也为了重振燕北，在乌先生的安排下，以刘熙为首，创建了贤阳商会。除了刘熙自己，会中的所有人，都是由乌先生，精心安排挑选的燕北人士，然后派我前来，暗中为他们保驾护航，在乌先生的谋划下，加上燕北的人力物力支持下，贤阳商会不出两年，就成为了贤阳第一大商会，这些人虽然出身贫寒，在贤阳的富贵堆里待久了，他们却起了贪念，这半年来，他们以各种理由拒交钱财，甚至做假账隐藏收入，转移身家，在刘熙的帮助下我杀了两个人立威，一度他们老实了些，但一个月前，世子反出长安，一路杀回燕北，刘熙这个迂腐书生，竟然认为世子杀气太盛，自己在助纣为虐，不肯再把账本交与我看，下面的那些人知道了这件事，更加肆无忌惮，有的还联络大梁人，企图转移财产通往大梁，彻底脱离我的控制。"

程鸢冷笑一声："事情发展到这个地步，那也不为奇啊，不过他们竟敢如此猖狂。"

风眠不以理会继续说道："刘熙一家现在已经被我控制，但是还没有找到账本，原来他们家有一个教书先生，刘熙就是把账本给了他，让他送去坞彭城的店铺里，我已经派人去坞彭城的店铺查找，没有查到，我的人已经在沿路蹲守，一旦发现此人，立刻拿下。只要拿到了账本，我们就可以和这些老东西，算算账了。"

"好啊，这些事情办得不错。"燕洵点了点头："剩下的事情，就让程鸢帮你吧。"

风眠一愣，看向一旁程鸢，程鸢咧开嘴冲风眠很虚伪的笑，风眠虽不喜此人，但既然燕洵吩咐了，也只得应了。

说完了正事，风眠急忙唤人要为燕洵再准备间上房，程鸢却出声拦道："不用劳烦风四爷了，殿下安危重大，晚上需要人守夜，我和殿下一间即可。"

说完便跟着燕洵回了房间，风眠还没反应过来，人已经走了。

"这..."风眠看向一旁阿精："他和殿下住？"

"殿下的事情，你又不是不清楚，而且殿下的事情也不是我们能过问的。"可风眠不知怎的，就是看不顺眼那个程鸢，小声与阿精说道："可那个程鸢一看就是心术不正之人，殿下怎么能...！"

"风眠，你不在这三年，殿下经历的太多了，他已经不是当年不谙世事的小世子了，有些东西，他看的比任何人都真，我还是那句话，殿下的事情不是我们能过问的。"阿精拍了拍风眠的肩膀示意他不要太在意。

回到房间的燕洵侧卧在榻上，看着程鸢小心翼翼的擦着龙雀。

燕洵："看你无事就要把它拿出来，一把吸血的刀，有什么可擦的。"

"那可不是。"程鸢回头看了眼燕洵："你送的，那就是我的宝贝。"

"呵，油嘴滑舌。"燕洵勾起嘴角冷笑一声："再宝贝，也是一把死物，不如宝贝宝贝送刀的人。"

程鸢把龙雀往旁边一放，翻身上床压在燕洵身上："好啊，那殿下想让属下如何做？"

"程将军是聪明人，还需要旁人指点吗？"

程鸢低头吻上那张薄唇，一手急不可耐的去解身下人的腰带，燕洵任由他动作，两人挨着的地方，燕洵明显感觉到一硬物抵在自己下身，恶意的抬起腰向上顶了顶，听到身上人"嘶"的一声，得逞的笑了。

程鸢扬了扬嘴角，几下将燕洵和自己脱了个精光，舌头舔弄着燕洵身上每一处的伤疤。

"痒！"燕洵近似撒娇般的声音，让程鸢差一点把持不住，天知道他用了多大的毅力才克制住直接进入的冲动，他一手握住燕洵半硬的玉茎，极尽温柔的套弄，另一手从衣服里翻出一盒脂膏，挖出大块送去燕洵的后庭，充分的为燕洵扩张后，才扶着自己的分身慢慢顶了进去。

"恩……啊……"燕洵舒服的呻吟出声，双手环上程鸢的脖子："务必找回账本……恩……其他的你……自己做主便好，无需问我。"

"殿下放心……程鸢明白！"

一室旖旎，燕洵不知被程鸢要了几次，只快要天亮时才迷迷糊糊的睡去，醒时已近晌午，程鸢早已不在，浑身干爽，想必是程鸢为他清理干净，起身吃了些吃食，阿精说程鸢和风眠一起去办事了，燕洵点了点头，又回房补了一觉，程鸢办事，他是放心的！可燕洵不知，因魏帝长期宠幸于他，兰淑仪嫉妒成疯，此时的燕洵，已经上了往生营的暗杀名单。


	14. 莺歌苑（十四）

"公子，贤阳的大梁谍者已经全部铲除。"月七看向宇文玥，那人只是站在窗前淡淡的恩了一声，便不再说话，深知他家公子脾性的人只能继续说道："不知公子接下来有何打算？属下听说朝廷派了人来查贤阳商会，这会儿应该是快到乌彭城了！"

宇文玥："来的是谁？"

"是魏舒烨，长安传来的消息赵大人本想让赵西风一同前来，但陛下未允，而且最近赵氏门阀暗地里很是活跃。"

"魏家大势已去，只一个魏舒烨还成不了气候，我离开长安，宇文家自是无人掌权，赵氏是想乘机做大。"宇文玥走到桌前坐下。

月七也跟着站到桌旁："那我们要不要做些什么？"

"不需要，现在的魏帝不会让他如愿，到时候偷鸡不成蚀把米，让我们的人盯着些就好。"顿了一下，宇文玥接着问道："我那个叔父宇文泰快进长安了吧？"

"回公子，柱国大将军已经在回朝路上，不出半月，便可抵达长安。"

"恩。"宇文玥点了点头，为自己倒了杯茶，自己与这个叔父并不亲近，虽然接触不多，但他能感觉到宇文泰的野心与狠戾，当年的定北候一案说不定他也参了一脚，这么多年在边关韬光养略，不知道这时回来有有何用意："安排几个机灵的月卫，盯着他。"

"诺！那公子接下来我们……"

"去乌彭城，看看魏舒烨都查出了什么。"

另一边燕洵在风眠的府邸闲散了两日，吃喝风眠都安排最好的，又有阿精在身边伺候着，燕洵都觉得自己太过安逸了，程鸢倒是忙着抓那劳什子的教书先生，几天没露面，刚回到府里拦住阿精先询问燕洵的去向。

阿精："殿下在书房看书，我去通报……"

"通什么报，我直接进去就行了。"程鸢一摆手也不管阿精再说什么，径直来到书房。

程鸢进来时，燕洵一身深蓝色长衫，手里捧着一本兵书，背对着门站立在书架前，程鸢走过去从背后搂住燕洵的腰，程鸢爱死了燕洵的腰，纤细的好像一双手就能握住，一双手在燕洵的腰腹摩挲，燕洵却是不给任何回应的继续看着手里的兵书。程鸢嗤笑一声，下巴抵在燕洵的肩膀上："我已经找到那个教书先生的下落，一会儿我就亲自去乌彭城，把账本给殿下拿回来。"

"嗯。"

见燕洵只是敷衍的嗯了一句，程鸢故意对着燕洵的耳朵吹了口气："殿下让我找的那个孩子，我也找到了。"

果然燕洵立刻看向他："在哪？"

"乌彭城，属下定会将他和账册一并带回来。"

"你只需去寻账册。"燕洵将兵书放下："那个孩子我亲自去。"

"殿下不可，太危险了，你现在身份尊贵，现在在大魏境内，殿下切不可过多露面。"

燕洵笑着走到桌旁坐下："你当我是手无缚鸡之力的书生，还是没有脑袋的草包？"

"属下只是担心殿下的安危..."

看程鸢急着解释，燕洵摆了摆手："好了好了...我知道你的意思，但你也知道那个孩子对我的意义，我必须要亲自去，我带几个人，还有阿精跟着我，不会有什么事。"

见燕洵如此说，程鸢只能点了点头："好，殿下一定注意安全，我拿到账本就去接应您。"

"嗯。"

程鸢比燕洵提早出发，本以为尽早取得账本，便可去接应燕洵，谁知他们刚寻到到那教书先生，却是眼睁睁的看见教书先生被官兵抓进了乌彭城城守府。程鸢无奈，只得带人悄悄跟过去见机行事。

宇文玥到了乌彭城就被乌彭城守请了去，乌彭城守备好了酒席，魏舒烨在已经到了那，等着与宇文玥叙旧。魏舒烨本质不坏，最起码当年燕洵出事时，魏舒烨并没有落井下石，宇文玥与魏舒烨两人相识多年却并不熟络，再加上着魏征的事，多少有些隔阂。

魏舒烨端着酒杯看向宇文玥："宇文将军此次前来抓捕大梁谍者，听闻已将贤阳的谍者一网打尽，不愧是我大魏的栋梁，我敬宇文将军一杯。"

宇文玥单手拿起酒杯，语气平淡："魏大人言重了，魏大人得元淳公主青睐，又被陛下钦点来此查案，魏大人才是我大魏栋梁，宇文玥先干为敬。"

宇文玥将杯中酒一饮而尽，魏舒烨见状只得跟着，饮下酒后，魏舒烨才开口道："为陛下办事定当竭尽所能，幸而不辱使命，让魏某查到些东西，贤阳城的大批富商已经开始转移身家财产。"

正说着，一官兵跑进来禀报："大人，货到了。"

乌彭城守本就被两人夹在中间不知如何是好，这一听急忙道："带上来！"

"放开我，你们放开我！"随着叫骂声，几个官兵抬着个麻袋进来，仍在地上。

"禀大人，犯人已经带到。"

乌彭城守："打开。"

麻袋打开，正是刘熙府上的教书先生。

"此人，是贤阳商会会长刘熙的亲信。"魏舒烨离开坐席，缓步到那教书先生身边："他掌管着贤阳商会的众多秘密，而且贤阳商会那本最重要的账册就在他身上，这些日子，我跑遍了多个地方，为的就是找他。"

乌彭城守立马附和道："魏公子这回我们可真是捡到宝贝了，来啊立刻将这名重犯押下去，严加看管。"

这明显的抢攻让魏舒烨顿时不爽起来，恶狠狠的瞪向乌彭城守，那乌彭城守也是个常年见风使舵之人，急忙笑着改口道："就交由魏公子的人看管吧。"

魏舒烨这才满意的笑了笑，招手让自己人过来将那教书先生带了下去。

魏舒烨慢慢坐回自己的座位："这些年，反贼燕洵藏在莺歌小院里韬光养晦，实则暗中厉兵秣马，把贤阳成当成了他的聚宝盆，而这个贤阳商会，就是他的手笔。"

乌彭城守接着问道："那魏公子是如何查到的线索呢？"

"这多亏了我叔叔，这些年他一直提防着燕洵，一直在暗中调查他，

宇文玥心中不悦，月卫之前报上来的调查结果，那魏征最初也是莺歌苑的常客，道貌岸然的伪君子，尝着人的甜头，背地里却搞起小动作，难怪燕洵要第一个动他。

宇文玥不动声色端起酒杯，掩盖住心中的愤怒，魏舒烨自始至终一直在观察宇文玥的反应，却看不出什么破绽，只能继续说道："我还知道，贤阳的那批富商，害怕燕北的许诺得不到实现，正在准备转移身家财产，只要得到那本账册，就能把这里面的猫腻，了解的一清二楚。"

魏舒烨坚信宇文玥与燕洵关系匪浅，正想着如何从宇文玥身上找到线索，一守卫慌慌忙忙跑上来："报！刚刚那个犯人，在府里被几个蒙面高手救走了！"

"废物！"魏舒烨气的摔了手中的杯："来人给我追！"

宇文玥见状起身道："就不打扰魏公子了。"

说罢领着月七便离开了宴席，到了无人处。宇文玥吩咐月七："带月卫悄悄跟上，把人给我抢回来。"

月七："诺！"

宇文玥回房坐了一会，总觉不妥，便悄悄从侧门出了城守府，刚出门没多久，便看见不远处的一辆马车。

几个一看就是身手不错的年轻汉子戒备的守着马车的四周，一个身材有些胖的汉子正将一个小孩抱上马车，那汉子分明就是当初莺歌苑的阿精，而宇文玥的目光全部定在了阿精的身后，那人黑色斗篷盖住大半张脸，可宇文玥仍是一眼认出，这种非常时期，燕洵为何出现在此？


	15. 莺歌苑（十五）

程鸢本想抓住那教书先生取了账本，就去与燕洵汇合，奈何那账本根本不在教书先生身上。

程鸢一边擦着龙雀刀，一边吩咐手下用刑，眼看天就要黑了，心中越发烦躁起来。

燕洵等人乘着马车天黑前出了乌彭城，走到树林里时天已经完全黑了下来，阿精请示燕洵是否等程鸢来汇合，燕洵看了看怀里的小男孩，道："我们先行回去，差人去告诉程鸢。"

阿精："诺！"

派出一名护卫后，马车继续前行，没走多远，突然几只暗器射来，阿精与几个护卫立即拔剑阻挡。

阿精："保护殿下。"

三个黑衣蒙面人飞身而至，与阿精等人缠斗在一起，那三个黑衣人身手了得，燕洵带来的侍卫，除了阿精外，竟是被逐一杀死，其中一黑衣女子攻向燕洵乘坐的马车，马车应声而裂，燕洵飞身而出，怀中还抱着个男孩。

黑衣女子犹豫片刻，再次攻向燕洵，燕洵武功本不在此人之下，奈何护着个孩子，一时之间竟是占了下风，阿精杀了一名黑衣人，与另一人缠斗，虽是心急却分身乏术。

黑子女子步步杀招，显然是要制燕洵于死地，眼看黑衣女子就要伤到燕洵，残虹剑突然出现阻碍了女子的攻势，宇文玥的突然出现，很快扭转了战局，黑衣女子被宇文玥重伤在地。

那边阿精终于杀了另一黑衣人，急忙赶过来将人制住。

燕洵："阿精，杀了吧。"

"等等。"宇文玥出声制止："你不打算问问是谁想杀你吗？"

燕洵："哼，想杀我的人太多，管他是谁，来一个杀一个。"

"你要当着孩子的面杀人吗？你..."宇文玥本还想再说什么，在看清燕洵怀里孩子的面容时突然怔住，那孩子的眉眼，和燕洵实在是太像了。

那黑衣女子趁几人分神之际，挣脱阿精的桎梏，一支飞镖射向燕洵，阿精想去拦下飞镖已经来不及了，燕洵护着孩子一时有些躲闪不及，等宇文玥反应过来的时候，他已经将燕洵护在身后，飞镖插进了他的右肩，黑衣女子乘机逃跑，燕洵也无心去追，点了宇文玥身上的穴道止血，才将那飞镖拔掉。

阿精过来接过燕洵怀里的男孩，燕洵检查了一下宇文玥的伤口，宇文玥一言不发的看着他，面色微红，呼吸都有些重了起来，燕洵蹙眉，拽过宇文玥的手腕搭上脉门。

阿精也看出宇文玥的异样，便问道："殿下，这镖上可是有毒？"

"镖上是淬了药。"燕洵突然玩味的笑了起来："可不是毒，宇文将军还真是..."燕洵低头去看，宇文玥的下身衣摆处，已经被顶起个小帐篷。

宇文玥面色更加绯红："你们走吧，我自己能处理。"

"呵。"燕洵冷笑一声："那敢问宇文将军如何处理，这药，越是用内力压制，越是发作的厉害，这里离最近的乌彭城，凭你现在的脚力，最快也要一个半时辰，怕是还没到，你就憋死了。"

不等宇文玥接话，燕洵问向一旁的阿精："我记得来时，在这附近似乎见过一栋房屋？"

阿精："回殿下，在前面不远处的密林里，是有座荒废的房屋。"

燕洵扶着宇文玥与阿精一起来到那个废弃的房屋，一间杂草丛生的小院，两间落满灰尘的房间。

燕洵扶着宇文玥进到一间房坐下，然后走向一旁的阿精，阿精怀里的男孩正睁着一双凤眼看向他："阿精，你带骁儿去那间房休息。"

燕洵摸了摸男孩的脑袋："骁儿不怕，和阿精叔叔去睡觉，明天我就带你回去，等到了燕北，谁也不能害你。"

"我不怕。"男孩眨眨眼睛："我娘说了，骁儿会像爹爹一样骁勇善战，骁儿是男子汉。"

燕洵笑了笑："对，我们骁儿就是个男子汉大英雄！"

男孩也跟着燕洵笑，又有些不好意思的吐了吐舌头，然后就跟着阿精离开了房间。

燕洵转身对上宇文玥疑惑的眼神，此刻宇文玥的脸更加潮红，带着细密的汗珠，下身的帐篷已经高高的支起。

燕洵踱步到他身边；"好奇那孩子是谁？"

宇文玥："他的眉眼跟你很像。"

"如果我说是我儿子呢？"

宇文玥摇了摇头："不会，时间对不上。"

燕洵撇了撇嘴："都这种时候了，你脑子倒还是清醒。"一边说着，燕洵一边动手脱着自己的衣服。

宇文玥见状皱眉到："你……不必如此。"

"我不喜欢欠别人的，可我欠你三个人情，刚刚救我是其一；助我出长安的蒙面人我知道是你的月卫，此其二；莺歌苑宇文怀给我下药，明知是局，但你仍帮我解围。"说到这燕洵突然笑了起来，一双凤眼玩味的看向宇文玥："说起来，你我这事，怎么都是被下药呢！"

宇文玥不语，看着燕洵将自己脱了个精光，然后看着坐在那一动不动的宇文玥，不悦道："做？还是等死？"

"我……好像动不了了。"宇文玥咽了咽口水，有些隐忍的语气说道："你……你能……自己坐上来吗？"

燕洵站在原地半响，莺歌苑三年，却是没有哪个人能让燕洵自己坐上去，他宇文玥是第一个，燕洵凤眼微眯："宇文玥，此事过后，我就不再欠你。"

宇文玥："你一事就还了我三件，倒是我吃亏了，最多算两件。"

"这种时候了，脑袋还算清明。"燕洵嗤笑一声，开始动手脱下宇文玥的衣服，待到坚挺之物露出，燕洵不由得皱眉，这个尺寸，如若直接进入，定会受伤。

燕洵："你宇文家的伤药带了吗？"

"在衣服里。"

燕洵在一堆脱下来的衣服里摸索了几下，翻出那小小的白玉瓷瓶，想到当年那句：我舍得用不就行了。不由得嗤笑，这次还真是用到自己身上了。

燕洵倒了一些到自己手上，刚要动作，抬头对上宇文玥探究的目光。

燕洵："你把眼睛闭上。"

宇文玥依言将眼睛闭上，燕洵将沾着药膏的手伸向自己的后穴，从没做过此事的燕洵，照着之前赵西风为自己上药的样子，慢慢的给自己开拓，心里越发觉得自己脑袋坏掉了，救一个敌人？就这么让他死掉岂不是更好？说到底还是自己不够心狠手辣。

骂够了自己，燕洵又倒了些药到宇文玥的那物上。不知道是不是自己的错觉，燕洵感觉那物又胀大了几分。当然，宇文玥才不会承认刚才趁着燕洵低头的时候，睁眼睛偷看了一会。

宇文玥闭着眼睛，感受到燕洵扶着他的肩膀慢慢坐了下来，感受着慢慢进入那紧致的甬道，那药药效强劲，本就已经到了临界，宇文玥全身紧绷，用尽了自己所有的自制力，才没射出来。

宇文玥："我能睁眼了吗？"

"随你！"  
燕洵缓了半刻，才慢慢上下动了起了，宇文玥豆大的汗珠从额上滴落，不够，完全不够！

宇文玥双手握住燕洵的腰，趁着燕洵坐下来的时候狠狠向上一顶。

"恩！"燕洵闷哼一声顿时软了腰趴伏在宇文玥怀里，宇文玥一个翻身将人压在身下。

"你……宇文玥你大爷的，你TM能动，你骗我！"

"嘘！燕王殿下，请注意仪态！"

燕洵本想说，都这样了还有什么仪态，可刚张嘴，话就被下身宇文玥的狠狠抽插给顶了回去！

宇文玥你是真吃媚药了！

———我是代表某种运动的分割线——————

两人也不知道做了几次，燕洵累的一个指头都抬不起来的时候，宇文玥才停下，两人并排躺着喘着粗气，良久，在宇文玥以为燕洵睡着的时候，突然听到燕洵开口道："那个孩子，叫燕骁，是我二哥的儿子，我二哥当年在外与一女子私定终身，怕我父亲治罪，便将人先安排到贤阳附近，然后将此事告诉了母亲，母亲来长安前来见过女子，当时那女子已经怀了身孕，母亲其实是高兴的，打算回来就和父亲好好说说把人接回燕北，谁知长安一行便是九幽台，那女子与我二哥感情深厚，生了骁儿后就一病不起，不出一年便走了，骁儿便一直由邻家阿婆抚养。"

"为何说与我听。"

"为何？哼！"燕洵冷笑一声："让你听听你的好皇上到底害了多少人。"

"洵儿……"宇文玥顿了顿，见燕洵未出言反驳，便继续道："那你可知一旦开战，又会有多少人家破人亡吗？"

宇文玥说完，燕洵先是低低的笑，而后开始哈哈大笑起来，笑够了，他看向一旁的宇文玥："你从未懂过我。"

说罢燕洵翻身过去背对着宇文玥："累了睡吧，睡醒了，各走各路。"

宇文玥想说什么，张了几次嘴，却说不出一个字，叹了口气，他也只能静静躺着，不知是不是错觉，刚刚燕洵翻过身的时候，眼角似乎有亮亮的液体划过，是哭了吗？


	16. 莺歌苑（十六）

天刚亮时，两人被远处传来的打斗声吵醒，出了房门，恰巧阿精也抱着燕骁出来，显然也是被打斗声惊醒。

阿精："殿下，我去看看。"

燕洵点了点头，从阿精怀里接过燕骁，燕骁显然还没有睡醒，往燕洵的怀里钻了钻，找了个舒适的姿势，吧唧着小嘴又睡着了。

看着袖珍版的小燕洵，宇文玥忍不住伸手想摸摸燕骁的小脸，却没想到燕洵一个侧身躲了过去，宇文玥有些尴尬的收回手，不解的看向燕洵，而后又突然明白了，燕骁是燕家最后的血脉，燕洵舍了命都会护他周全，宇文玥不由得有些神伤，他与燕洵，竟已经不信任到如此地步了吗？燕洵抱着燕骁也有些后悔，他知道以宇文玥的人品，断不会对一个奶娃娃下手，但是燕骁对他对燕家太过重要，他不能有任何闪失。

两人就这么尴尬的互相看着对方，好在去打探的阿精没多久就跑了回来。

"殿下，前面林子里是程将军，交手的一方，我看见了月七，应该是宇文公子的月卫。"

几人来到树林，果然看见以程鸢为首的燕北人士，正在与宇文玥的月卫混战在一起。

"住手！"宇文玥大喝一声，月七等人一看宇文玥立即收剑。

程鸢这边看见燕洵也急忙收剑奔了过来："殿下您没事吧？"

燕洵摇了摇头："没事。倒是你这又是什么情况？"

程鸢看了眼宇文玥，附到燕洵耳边耳语了一番，燕洵眉头紧锁，眼神冷厉的看向宇文玥。

那边月七也悄声向宇文玥汇报："我们追踪那教书先生，碰到他们，那账本在他们手上。"

宇文玥看向燕洵沉声说道："贤阳商会果然是与你燕北有关。"

"是又如何不是又如何？"燕洵冷笑一声："东西万不可能交予你，若想要，拿命试试看！"

程鸢等人立刻拔剑戒备,月七领着月卫也都拔剑，只等他家公子一声令下，随时应战，却不成想宇文玥摆了摆手，说了句走。

这太不像他家公子的风格，若是以往，宇文玥必会一站到底，不拿账本誓不罢休，可如今这是怎么了？月七急得刚叫了句"公子"，就被宇文玥示意不必再说，月七无法，只得和月卫们一起收了剑。

宇文玥走前看向燕洵，说了一句好自为之。虽然知道那账本非常重要，但是不经意间看见燕洵脖颈间被衣领掩住，若隐若现的红痕，想起昨夜两人的种种，让他现在与人生死相杀，他宇文玥再是无情之人，也是万万做不到的。

见宇文玥等人真是走了，程鸢才收了剑，燕洵收敛神色，平静道:"先回风眠那。"

一行人不敢耽搁片刻，直到回到风眠府邸，才得以放松下来，程鸢举起一直被阿精抱在怀里的燕骁，看了半响，这小模样，整个一小版燕洵。

燕骁毕竟年纪小，之前树林里的什么杀手行刺剑拔弩张，早就忘了一干二净，此刻被人举高高，高兴的对着程鸢咯咯地笑起来。

程鸢越看越喜欢小燕骁，不由得说道："这小殿下，和殿下小的时候真像，可爱极了。"

风眠不知怎的，就是不喜程鸢，撇了撇嘴，将燕骁从程鸢那接过来："程将军这话说的，殿下小的时候，您好像没见过几面吧！"

"虽然没有几面，但是有些人哪怕是只见过一面，也会刻入灵魂，一辈子都忘不了。"程鸢说完，也不管风眠露出的不爽表情，摸了摸燕骁的小脑袋后就看向一旁喝茶的燕洵:"折腾了一夜，殿下去休息一下吧！"

"嗯，是有些困了。"燕洵放下茶杯却没有走:"商会的事，宜早不宜迟，既然账本到手了，就尽快解决。"

程鸢:"殿下说的是，属下也认为快些解决才好，所以想劳烦风四爷，今晚设宴。"

风眠得到燕洵的示意，将燕骁交给阿精:"属下这就去办。"

风眠走后，燕洵对阿精说道:"阿精，你也带骁儿下去休息吧。"

"诺。"

人都走了，燕洵才有些疲惫的和程鸢回了房间，程鸢帮燕洵脱去外衣，那脖颈间的红痕就更加明显的映入眼中，早在树林里的时候他就看见了，但是程鸢是个聪明人，明白自己的身份，不该问的不问不该管的更不能管，虽然不爽，也只是在心里把那宇文玥杀死几遍。

燕洵喜欢聪明人，尤其是像程鸢这种既聪明又有手段，关键是还忠心的。看着程鸢，燕洵笑道："商会的事，就交给你了。"

"殿下放心，属下定会办的漂漂亮亮的，今夜之后，也就没什么贤阳商会了。"程鸢给燕洵掖了掖被角："殿下睡吧，等您睡着属下再走。"

燕洵这一夜睡得异常香甜，而这一夜注定是不太平的一夜，贤阳城像是被血染红了一般，贤阳商会一夜之间全部覆灭，那些个商会老爷，一夜之间全被屠了户，几百口人无一活口，那传奇一般的风四爷，也一夜之间消失的无影无踪。

风眠虽然深知那些人知道的太多，大魏既然已经盯上商会，人自然留不得了，但仍是觉得程鸢此人过于阴狠毒辣，不知燕洵身边留着这人是福是祸。

一行人连夜赶回燕北王府，楚乔和仲羽看燕洵安全回来，终于放下心来，又和久不见面的风眠寒暄了几句，然后就被那小燕骁吸去了注意力，女人到底是对可爱的孩童没有什么抵抗力，两人你抱一会我抱一会的逗弄着燕骁，燕洵看着也觉得有趣，但小孩毕竟经不住舟车劳顿，看着燕骁有些睁不开的眼睛，忍不住提醒道："好了，先让骁儿去休息吧。"

得了示意，阿精上前接过燕骁下去休息，燕洵见屋内就剩下程鸢、风眠、楚乔和仲羽，又说道："骁儿是我燕家最后的血脉，我不希望他出现任何的事，所以他的身份只我燕北知道就好，不用声张。"

众人立刻颔首领命，仲羽这时才想起还有一事："殿下，霍图部的新族长已经上了三次拜贴，我们都已殿下身体不适推脱了，现在殿下回来了，是否要见上一面？"

燕洵："他们新的族长是谁？"

仲羽："是恩格当年收养的一个义子，叫作硕风和叶，当年阿古图杀兄霸嫂的时候，他并不在部落，才逃过一劫，去年才回来，联合了一些当年恩格的旧部，想给恩格报仇，但是势单力薄一直未能得手，不过听说此人有勇有谋，对手下人也是豪爽仗义，这一年来也是没少给阿古图找麻烦，加上霍图部族人早就对阿古图不满，这次阿古图死了，殿下开恩让他们自己选择族长，霍图部的族人就将硕风和叶迎回部族做了族长。"

燕洵点了点头："那就见吧，看看他要做什么？若要是第二个阿古图，杀了便是。"

硕风和叶来的时候就带了两个副手，燕洵本以为会是个高壮的草原汉子，不成想是个与他相仿的青年男子，皮肤黝黑，却有一双雪亮的眼睛，那双眼在看见燕洵的时候，出现了一丝波澜，有些激动，而后似是遗憾又好似是一种悲伤。

燕洵不懂，他们明明是第一次见面，硕风和叶这莫名的情绪是从何而来。好在硕风和叶很好的收敛了自己的情绪，单膝跪地行礼道："霍图部硕风和叶参加燕王殿下。"

燕洵面上看不出情绪，缓缓开口："不知硕风族长何事要见本王？"

"我来，是送上霍图部的诚意。"硕风和叶从一旁手下手中接过锦盒，举向燕洵，郑重的高声说道："我硕风和叶代表霍图部，向燕王殿下递交盟书，霍图部愿与燕北结盟，助燕王殿下剿灭大魏，我霍图部愿从此追随殿下，绝无二心！"

阿精接过盟书交于燕洵，燕洵接过盟书看后心中大喜，有了霍图部，剩下那几个小部族会对他更加忌惮，归顺是迟早的事，他燕北的兵力会日渐强大，攻下大魏又近了一步。

燕洵设宴款待硕风和叶，酒过三巡，硕风和叶看向燕洵："殿下很像一个人。"

"哦？"燕洵嘴角噙了一丝笑："不知硕风族长说的是何人，既然与本王相像，本王可否认识？"

硕风和叶摇了摇头，眼里带了些许失落："殿下应该不曾见过，就连我，也许也不曾真的见过。"

坐在对面的程鸢冷笑了一声："硕风族长真会说笑，见过就是见过，没见过就是没见过，再说没见过怎么会知道像。"

没有理会程鸢的嘲讽，硕风和叶看向燕洵："我有一个故事，想讲予殿下听，可否？"

见燕洵点了点头，硕风和叶缓缓开口，那是一段回忆："四年前，我离开霍图部，想要出去闯荡一番，谁知竟走到一处无人戈壁，白日炙热难耐，夜晚却是冷若寒冬，我独自在那里走了三天，，第三天夜里，我倒在地上，我以为我这一生应该就这样结束了，谁知我醒来后，在另一个的部族，我还是硕风和叶，却不是硕风和叶，我变成了那部族首领的儿子，那里没有霍图部，没有大魏没有大梁，只有大端朝，牧云皇室与穆如将军打下来的皇朝，然后因为我救了不该救的人，给部族带来了灾难，眼睁睁的看着部族被身穿黑色铠甲的穆如铁骑所屠，我自此孤身一人，离开草原，想复仇，辗转来到天启皇城，却沦为决斗场的奴隶，在那里我遇到那个人，那个与殿下长得很像的人，他自出生就没见过自己的父母，自己一个人在破庙长大，食不果腹，后来才遇见他的老师，学了一身武艺，他很爱笑，活的很洒脱，为了帮助别人甘愿来打擂，虽然刚刚认识，他却怕我死在决斗场，和老板提出与我一起上场，在他的帮助下我赢了，可他却被一队官兵带走了，后来我才知道，他不是孤儿，是当朝穆如大将军的第三个儿子，可惜一出生便被扔了，他父亲认为他的出生是个错误，因为有预言说他将来会抢牧云的天下，多好笑，因为一个预言，他父亲要杀他，也是因为这个预言，才致使我的部族被灭，他也是个笨蛋，因他父亲觉得他出生就是错，他竟然要把命还了，最后还是没死成，听了皇命进宫给七皇子做伴读，这就是宿命，那皇子被星命预言将来会毁灭天下，没人敢亲近，他却不一样，承诺从今往后由他来守护，两个人一个不想被束缚，一个想出去看看天下，他就带着皇子逃，可惜失败了，皇子回了皇宫后来成了太子，他隐姓埋名背着他那把名为寒彻的短刀闯荡天下，可兜兜转转，命运最后还是把他送回天启皇城，那皇子后来成了他的情郎，可惜，好景不长，我再次见他的时候，他被陷害弑君，就被铁笼挂在城楼上，全族男子发配，老弱妇孺，当着他的面被斩杀丢进了护城河，那天那条河成了血河，我听着他在城楼上撕心裂肺的喊，看着老人女子还有孩童一个个在他眼前死去，他一个都救不了，后来人都走了，我杀了守卫将他放了出来，我记得他爱笑，笑起来也好看，可惜我知道再也看不到了，他那情郎也在，他那情郎居然说：'我真的好想再看见你的笑容'，呵！"硕风和叶轻笑了一下看向燕洵："殿下，您觉得他当时会回他什么？"

大殿里静极了，所有人都屏气听着硕风和叶的故事，突然听他发问，所有人都目光都看向燕洵，燕洵把玩着手里的酒杯，过了半响才带着有些沙哑的嗓音轻声说道："忘了吧。"

硕风和叶点了点头："恩，他当时说：从前的好都忘了吧！"

硕风和叶把面前的酒杯仰头喝尽，半天没再说话，大殿里的人面面相觑，都等着他的结局，但是谁也不敢开口，最后楚乔实在有些忍不住，开口问道："那后来呢？"

"后来啊？那是我最后一次见他，再睁眼，我还是在那片戈壁上，我还是现在的硕风和叶，我不知道那是不是梦，如果是梦，可他太过真实，若不是梦，可我用了三年时间，走遍天下去寻，什么都没寻到，什么都没有，连他的名字都没有。"说完，硕风和叶拿起身侧，不知何时放着的一卷画轴，起身跪到大殿中央，将画轴放在燕洵的桌前，俯身行了一个大礼："我硕风和叶在此起誓，我愿用余生效忠燕洵殿下，只要我活着，我这条命就是您的，若有违此誓言，就让草原上的群狼啃食我的身躯我的灵魂！"

硕风和叶走了，留下了那卷画轴，众人忍不住好奇，想看看那画轴里到底画了什么，可燕洵不动，谁也不敢造次，于是所有人都看着燕洵，燕洵摇了摇头："想看你们就看吧。"

程鸢和楚乔第一个拿到画轴还为此打了一架，最后决定一起打开，

画轴一开，程鸢和楚乔同时发出一声惊呼，后面围过来的阿精，风眠和仲羽在看到画的瞬间也着实惊到了，只见画上广阔的天地间，一黑衣男子身背一把短剑，头发随意的扎在身后，脸上挂着洒脱的笑，那眉那眼，那面容，与燕洵如出一辙，众人回首看向燕洵，燕洵扫了一眼那画，并未太过惊讶，只淡淡的留了句："烧了吧。"便起身走了。

众人面面相觑，都没有动作。

楚乔："烧了？未免可惜了吧。"

程鸢点了点头，难得的与楚乔意见一致："是可惜了。"

说完程鸢将画收起，追着燕洵回了卧房。

燕洵看了眼他手里的画轴："怎的拿过来了？"

"这画真要烧？"程鸢问道："那硕风和叶的故事，殿下觉得有几分真假？"

"故事真假，与我来说，并不重要，只要他对我燕北的忠心是真就好！"燕洵又看了眼程鸢手里的画轴："你们若是喜欢，就留着吧。"

最后那画轴谁也没烧，也没人敢独自留着，被程鸢和楚乔放进了府库，小心翼翼的收了起来。


	17. 莺歌苑（十七）

夜里燕洵端着酒杯自酌自饮，想着白日里硕风和叶讲的那个故事，想着故事里的那句话，"好想再看见你的笑。"燕洵撇了撇嘴，当时莺歌苑内的月光下，好像宇文玥也说过这样的话，多可笑，家破人亡，受尽屈辱，还能笑的出来吗？却是好笑，笑的人眼泪都要掉出来了，人啊，总是去想些不切实际的东西，有些东西失去了便是没了，见不到了，可人们总是做着痴心妄想的梦，好笑好笑太好笑了！燕洵一杯杯的喝着，可这酒越喝越是苦涩。

这一夜的酒，直接导致了第二天燕洵的头疼，仲羽进来的时候，程鸢正站在燕洵身后，给燕洵按摩。

"殿下，长安传来消息。"

燕洵闭着眼睛，开口带了些沙哑："说。"

仲羽："宇文泰不日前抵达长安，直接进宫面圣，先是主动交了兵权，而后又拿出了赵贵与大梁秘密往来的书信，接发赵贵意图谋反，魏帝大怒，下旨九族问斩，现在人都被关在大理寺等候行刑。"

闻言燕洵睁开眼，冷笑一声："好一个宇文泰，知道魏帝多疑，自己交了兵权，让魏帝放下戒心，长安门阀，魏家已经不成气候，此时赵家出事，只剩他宇文家一家独大，打的是一手好牌。"

程鸢手上动作未停，伏低身子趴在燕洵耳侧："这白白便宜了宇文家，殿下，趁着那宇文玥还在燕北附近，我们要不要做点什么？"

"宇文玥还动不得，留着他，宇文泰没那么容易掌控宇文家，有了家族与朝堂的牵制，宇文泰才无暇盯着咱燕北。"

"殿下说的是。"程鸢直起身子，脸上挂着笑，巧妙的掩住眼底一丝异样的情绪。

仲羽："那我即刻传信长安，让他们不可妄动。"

仲羽说罢便要离开，却被燕洵叫住。

思索了片刻，燕洵开口问道："大理寺的人，可靠吗？"

"回殿下，长安留下的人，全都对殿下忠心耿耿，誓死效忠！"

燕洵摆手让仲羽过来，附在仲羽耳侧耳语了几句，仲羽惊讶道："殿下，这……"

"让他们尽力而为就好，救出来先送来燕北，救不出，便是他的命。"

"诺！"仲羽不再犹豫，听命离去。

程鸢虽未听见燕洵与仲羽交代了些什么，但从后面几句话，也大概猜出几分，这要救之人，怕也是个自己看着碍眼的，但是燕洵要救便救，只得想想若人来了燕北，他该如何神不知鬼不觉的给人下下绊子。

正想着，就听燕洵开口对他说道："你最近盯着军营，勤加操练，宇文泰虽然顾不上咱们，但是那魏帝断不会就此罢休，算算日子，估计忙完赵家的事，就该对付咱们了，宇文玥又一直未离去，怕也和这有关，派几个机灵点的远远盯着就行。"

"好，殿下放心。"

燕洵摆摆手示意程鸢离开，程鸢收了按摩的手行了一礼。

"属下先去办事。"程鸢抬眼看向燕洵，又试探道："晚上再来侍奉殿下，可好？"

直听到燕洵轻声恩了一声，才笑着离去。

程鸢走后，燕洵稍作休整后，去见了乌道涯，仲羽之前透露过乌道涯想要离开燕北，本来燕洵觉得乌道涯在与否，于他来说无所大碍，可燕骁回来了，让燕洵改了主意，他燕北将来定是要交给燕骁的，既如此，燕骁就必须要有最好的老师来辅导，乌道涯就是最好的选择，燕洵见了乌道涯谈了许久，也不知谈了什么，最后乌道涯答应在燕洵找到更合适的人之前，留下来辅导燕骁。

从乌道涯处出来，燕洵又去了军营，自从楚乔来了燕北，就去了军营，领着秀丽军，人人见了，都要尊称一句楚将军。

燕楚两人站在一旁看着士兵操练，燕洵不由赞道："这些秀丽军在你手中，倒是越发神勇了。"

"我可没那么大本事。"楚乔摇了摇头："他们是念着你的好，你肯带他们回燕北，给他们正名，他们才能与家人团聚，回归故土。"

"他们应该感谢自己，我本来是想让他们死在长安赎罪的，若不是他们主动请缨赴死，我也不会改了策略，让他们最后出城，一路断后解决敌军，他们能活着回来，也许是老天爷给他们一次赎罪的机会。"

"可决定在你。"楚乔笑着看向燕洵。

燕洵不置可否，微微停顿了一下，继续开口说道："过段时间，大魏就该派兵了，到时你和秀丽军留在城内，不必迎战。"

"什么意思？你们在战场杀敌，我怎可……"

"阿楚你听我说！"燕洵打断楚乔的不满："如若我们战败，你和秀丽军，就是燕北的最后一道屏障，我不想红川城再一次血流成河，阿楚，你是我最信任的人。"

燕洵看着楚乔，让楚乔想起当年说要带她回燕北的少年，如今，他们真的站在燕北的土地上，他是燕北的王！

"好，但你要答应我，一定要赢，一定要活着！"楚乔举起一只拳头伸向燕洵："既然回了燕北，有些曾经的规矩就得改改，过去的已经过去。"

燕洵看着楚乔伸过来的手，笑了，点头嗯了一声，也伸出一拳与楚乔碰在一起。

晚上程鸢从军营出来，就直接去了王府燕洵的卧房，刚一入内，就被侍从拦下。

侍从："程将军，殿下正在沐浴。"

程鸢向内望去，透过屏风，隐约能看见一个人泡在浴桶里的模糊影子，然后燕洵略带慵懒的声音伴着水声传来："让程将军进来，这不用你们伺候了，都下去吧！"

"诺。"

看着侍从们都退了出去，程鸢绕过屏风来到浴桶旁，燕洵闭着双眼靠在浴桶一次，双臂搭在浴桶两旁，整个人从腹部往下都泡在水中，裸露在外的皮肤上，附着着一层淡淡的水汽，胸前的红缨更是闪着水光，一副等着人采摘的鲜艳欲滴模样。

程鸢一时有些动弹不得，立在一旁咽了咽口水，燕洵这时才缓缓睁开眼睛看向他："程将军这是刚从军营回来？这一身灰尘臭汗，不如一起洗吧。"

"属下遵命。"

程鸢笑了一下，用最快的速度将自己脱了个精光，跨进浴桶坐到燕洵的对面，好在浴桶够大，两个大男人坐在里面，也不会太过拥挤。

程鸢往身上撩着水，一双眼睛却一直没离开过燕洵。

"殿下今儿个去军营了？怎么也不去我那转转？"

"我去看看秀丽军，毕竟是曾经的叛军，能用最好，不能用，就要尽快除了。至于你那，程将军带的兵，自然是和程将军一样威武霸气，这点我是信得过的。"燕洵上身前倾，靠近程鸢："不过我真应该去看看，程将军这军营里，有没有俊俏儿郎，别到时勾了将军的魂，我燕北还指望着程将军打胜仗呢！"

"勾属下魂的，可不在劳什子的军营里。"程鸢伸手，一手揽住燕洵的腰，一手绕到燕洵腿下，轻轻一抬，借着燕洵前倾的力，轻松让人跨坐在自己身上，接着凑到燕洵的脖颈处，轻轻舔弄："属下的魂，早就被殿下勾走了。"

程鸢从脖颈移到燕洵的锁骨处啃咬，可到底不敢留下咬痕，又转战觊觎已久的胸前红粒，舌头将其中一粒卷入口中吸吮，牙齿轻轻的啃咬前端。

"恩……"燕洵舒服的扬起脖颈，将胸前更近的送到程鸢的嘴中。

程鸢一只手暧昧的拦着燕洵的腰，另一只手顺着脊椎往下，滑进臀缝之中，在穴口处按压几下，便借着水的润滑挤进一根手指，穴肉紧致的将手指包裹着，带着手指向里探索。燕洵扭动身体，已经抬头的前端在程鸢的腹部磨蹭，程鸢松开一边已经红肿的红粒，咬上另外一边，下面又伸进一根手指，两根手指微微撑开穴口，让温水流进去一些。

"恩……，程将军，小动作有点多啊！"燕洵一手掐住程鸢的下巴，迫其抬头，一双凤眼似是嗔怒的看向程鸢，嘴角微微勾起:"进来，快点！"

程鸢下面又加了一根手指，快速扩张了几下，便抽出来换上自己肿胀已久的柱身，借坐着的姿势插到深处，燕洵舒服的哼了一声，蹭在程鸢腹部的玉茎也变大了几分，一双凤眼也跟着沁了几分水汽，眼角泛着妖媚的红，看的程鸢又是胀大了几分，掐着燕洵的腰，寻到那熟悉的敏感点快速顶弄起来。

浴桶里的水因两人的动作溢了一地，两人根本无暇顾及，燕洵瘫软在程鸢身上，一手掐住程鸢的下巴，对着嘴吻了上去，程鸢下身不停的顶弄，把燕洵的呻吟全都吞进嘴中，舌卷着舌，掠夺者对方嘴里的空气，直到快要喘不过气，两人才分开，在窒息和下身顶弄的双重快感中，燕洵舒服的射了出来，白浊溅在程鸢的小腹上，程鸢搂紧燕洵的腰，程鸢下身快速的抽动几下，射在了燕洵体内。燕洵瘫在程鸢身上，一个手指都懒得动，任由程鸢给他清洗身子，程鸢将人抱出浴桶擦干身子，俩人躺到榻上又胡闹了一番，才沉沉睡去。


End file.
